<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new blue home by Maracu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897643">A new blue home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracu/pseuds/Maracu'>Maracu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:10:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracu/pseuds/Maracu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family stories of Sonic living with Donut lord and Pretzel lady, translated from spanish to english.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My hedgehog in my home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many friends told me to post this story here ; ). With nothing more to say, enjoy reading!<br/>Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Sega/Paramount (Except the OCs that are to make sense of the plot)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Hills, Montana.</p>
<p>It was a clear and quiet night in the "small town with a big heart", people rested in their respective homes and the basic services were functioning like every night.</p>
<p>Recently the village has acquired a new citizen: an anthropomorphic supersonic blue hedgehog whose name is, precisely, Sonic The Hedgehog. This blue hedgehog came from another world to reside on Earth, however, an emotional crisis of his caused a power outage to the entire Pacific Northwest, which caught the attention of the U.S. Department of Defense who tried to capture him through the recruitment of the super smart but crazy scientist Ivo Robotnik.</p>
<p>Dr. Robotnik was banished from planet earth to another dimension per action of Sonic and his new friend: the town sheriff Thomas "Tom" Wachowski.</p>
<p>Since then the blue hedgehog was recognized throughout Green Hills after living years in hiding from the inhabitants, the government erased the Sonic incident with Dr. Robotnik, eventually Sonic was adopted by his new friend Tom and his wife the veterinary Maddie Wachowski.</p>
<p>The digital clock marked 4:13 a.m., both Tom and Maddie were sleeping in their marital room with Ozzie on the side of their bed, while Sonic rested in his new attic among all his belongings from his old habitat. Suddenly a small apnea awakens the blue hedgehog of his placid sleep, he somewhat dizzy observed with tired eyes the clock and checking that it was still very early he turned around and tried to continue sleeping, not knowing that he was about to enter an anxiety crisis.</p>
<p>He adopted a fetal position and his mind began to flood with memories of his childhood in Green Hill Zone with its loops, its waterfalls, its beautiful painting landscape and of course, his home with his kind caretaker Longclaw The Owl, that made his face unintentionally formed a smile, but was soon overshadowed by an expression of pain as he recalled that fateful day when his life would change forever.</p>
<p>"Listen carefully Sonic. You have a power unlike anything I have ever seen and that means someone will always want it, the only way to stay safe is to stay hidden." Said his caretaker Longclaw as she suppressed intense pain caused by an arrow shot from the equidna tribe.</p>
<p>"I don't want to go without you!" Expressed a little Sonic sounding defeated and sad.</p>
<p>"You must, these rings will be your most important possession." Longclaw looked frightened as the echina tribe came to the charge. "If you're ever discovered, use one. Never stop running. Now go!" The owl opened a portal with Sonic's rings to another world, the little hedgehog ran out through the portal itself but stopped to see that his caretaker was about to be attacked by the horde of echidnas.</p>
<p>"Longclaw!" Sonic turned around and started running in the direction of the same portal that was starting to close.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Sonic." Were the last words Sonic heard from his gentle caretaker Longclaw, her voice was weak, she amended some softness, but at the same time a deep sadness.</p>
<p>"No!" Little Sonic was quick to run watching the echidnas ravage her. "Longclaaaaw!"</p>
<p>The little blue hedgehog tried again to pass through the portal to reach his caretaker, but as soon as he touched the portal with one hand, it vanished as if it were golden dust in the air.</p>
<p>Sonic stood panting with his bag of rings clenched in his chest, was about to make a tantrum when suddenly the same portal opens behind him and feels like he was taken by the neck with a noose, the little hedgehog looked up and discovered that it was a equidna from the aforementioned tribe, consequently, the echidna began to press Sonic's trachea even more, he struggled to escape, but the echidna pressed even more.</p>
<p>Sonic felt his throat close, he could not enter or expel air through his breathing apparatus, so he began to despair.</p>
<p>"-Gasp!- " Sonic 13-year-old woke up from his frightened nightmare, sat on his bed hyperventilating and desperate not knowing what to do, his body started shaking constantly and to make things worse his spikes and irises began to electrify. "No, no, no, no, no. Not again."</p>
<p>Sonic got out of his bed and began to fan himself in the face, feeling that it wasn't much help he threw the fan away and tried to open the attic window to run away. "I don't want to wake up Donut lord or Pretzel lady!" He thought aloud as he tried to open the window, unfortunately, he in his condition was not fit to perform fine movements and was making too much noise.</p>
<p>"A glass of water, surely a glass of water will help." He thought again and set out to open the stairs to go down to the kitchen, as expected, he could not open the doorknob of the ladder so, desperate to open it, he positioned himself in the center of it and when he least expected...</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>-Thud!-</p>
<p>The attic staircase opens completely and he, being poorly positioned in the frame, fell directly on the floor landing on his right elbow, an electric shock went off from his elbow to the rest of his body, the good thing was that his anxious crisis faded to the feel the blow, the bad thing is that when he fell caused a big noise that felt all over the house.</p>
<p>Ozzie woke up starting to bark, suddenly Tom leaves his room with a baseball bat and Maddie with a flashlight pointing at Sonic.</p>
<p>"Stop, Police, put the gun down and put your hands on the back of your head!" Tom exclaimed in attack position in a police pyjamas.</p>
<p>"-groan-"</p>
<p>"Oh, apparently it's just Sonic, honey, lower the bat." Maddie said as she hung the flashlight on her wrist and set out to lift Sonic, at the same time Tom lowered the baseball bat. "What happened, Sonic?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>As soon as Maddie pryed Sonic to stand, he uttered a sudden cry of pain that was heard all over the house, Tom began examining him with the bat and Sonic gaught a nervous smile, for, if he didn't want to wake up or worry Donut lord or Pretzel lady, he ended up doing both.</p>
<p>"Sonic, does something hurt? Tom put that down!"</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for? That scream caught me off guard, now I feel well awake." Tom exclaimed, setting aside the bat.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" said Sonic lowering his ears out of shame. "I wanted a glass of water and I accidentally fell down the stairs. That's it." He explained, sounding carefree, he didn't want to worry his two favorite humans any more.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, what about that scream?" Tom asked with both hands on his hip.</p>
<p>"Oh, was for this, but it's nothing."</p>
<p>Sonic extended his right arm to Tom and Maddie, it could see how his elbow had suffered a dislocation by the blow of the fall. The couple threw an expression of astonishment upon realizing it, the blue hedgehog observed his arm and opened his eyes wide and hid it behind his back smiling nervously.</p>
<p>Maddie, observing his dislocation, loaded the hedgehog (because he is not very heavy) and sat it on the surface of the bathroom sink that she shared with her husband in her room. Despite Sonic's protests, Maddie examined the blue hedgehog's arm, every time she pressed on his elbow Sonic complained of the pain.</p>
<p>"There doesn't seem to be any fractures, it's just out of place. It's not serious."</p>
<p>"What did I tell you, Pretzel lady? Also, as it grows, it's going to get back in place, am I right?" Asked the hedgehog sitting in the sink, now not to carefree Maddie but to carefree himself.</p>
<p>"Well, at least you confirmed that you're going to keep growing." Tom watched leaning in the bathroom door frame.</p>
<p>"C'mon Sonic, when you least expect it your arm will be in his place back, let me assist you." Maddie tried to convince Sonic to put his arm in place with a simple movement, but he refused, it was not out of fear, rather for the desire not to feel any kind of pain.</p>
<p>"No way!, I told you I'm fine and I'll go back to bed. Night Donut lord, night Pretzel lady." Sonic came down from the sink to go to his bed, but Maddie sat him again, the blue hedgehog released a whimsical look that, had it not been for her injured elbow, had he folded his arms. "Isn't there one of those darts that Donut Lord shoot me to evade pain?"</p>
<p>"Did you have to mention it?" Tom said between his teeth.</p>
<p>"No..." Maddie raised an eyebrow. "And Donut Lord will never sleep any living creature with that tool again."</p>
<p>The hedgehog lowered his ears in a sign of defeat so Maddie tried to comfort him. "Hey darling, tell me, what were you looking for when you fell off the stairs?"</p>
<p>Sonic omitted the nightmare part and the anxious crisis. "Water, I went down the stairs to fetch water because I woke up thirsty and so I couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>"Can you bring me the bottle with water from my bedside table, love?"</p>
<p>Tom passed the water bottle to Maddie and she offered it to Sonic, he with his eyes lit thanked Maddie and began drinking the water rocking his feet back and forth like a happy child. At that moment Maddie directed an accomplice look at Tom, consequently, she quickly took Sonic's arm and with one move put him back in place.</p>
<p>Feeling his arm rearranging in its place, Sonic spat out all the water in his mouth straight into Donut Lord's face, Tom closed his eyes sighing from the bottom.</p>
<p>"Oh, thanks Pretzel lady! That was cool, it didn't hurt at all." Sonic mobilized his arm quickly, feeling no pain began to run around the bathroom happy. "Here, have a towel Donut lord, it wasn't my intention to spit on you."</p>
<p>"Thank you, blue devil."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, my little hedgehog, I told you that when you least expect it your arm will be in place again." Maddie spoke with total kindness.</p>
<p>"Now I'm going to sleep, I excuse myself if I woke you up and if I worried you and if I interrupted your sleep and if I spit you in the face..."</p>
<p>Maddie interrupted Sonic to reassure him. "Don't worry sweetie, whenever you need something call me."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind because I don't want to, you know, disturb."</p>
<p>"Ah, no problem little guy, at least you're not a baby who wakes us up with his cries every hour to change his diapers." Tom answer Sonic in joke mode.</p>
<p>"Ha ha, very funny Donut lord, hey, now that you mention it, why don't you tuck me over as you like to do it?"</p>
<p>Tom smiled, remembering how he tucked the blue hedgehog that day they met and had stayed at the hotel. "All right buddy, go wait for me in your ´cave´."</p>
<p>As soon as he heard Tom, Sonic said goodbye to Maddie with a fleeting kiss on the cheek and ran out to his room.</p>
<p>Tom went up the stairs to the attic where his guest now rested with his belongings, found a Sonic sitting on his racing car bed waiting for him somewhat impatient.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?"</p>
<p>"It was only a few seconds. I wanted you to use this." Tom placed an elbow pad on the injured joint of the blue hedgehog. "It will help you prevent pain."</p>
<p>Sonic observed his elbow. "Thank you Donut Lord, it looks elegant. Now to what you came for."</p>
<p>Sonic placed both hands on his neck and threw himself into bed staying in that position, Tom smiled gracefully, that blue hedgehog never ceased to amaze him, he was pleased to have him at home, any inconvenience he might cause, then he was rewarded with twice as much affection and good deeds on the part of the hedgehog. He slid the blankets over the hedgehog's fur making sure it was well covered, he watched it with tired eyes and full of veneration, for despite 10 years, both Tom and Maddie have not ceased to be their favorite humans.</p>
<p>"Good night Sonic, sleep well."</p>
<p>"Good night Donut Lord, same for you."</p>
<p>Tom turned off the lights and stared at Sonic for a moment, the poor child had gone through so much that he finally managed to find a family as he longed for, he was pleased to be that family.</p>
<p>This meant a new life full of challenges and adventures along with him, Tom somewhat fearful but determined, was willing to accept it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A family Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Green Hills, the sun rose shining over the horizon, the birds sang in perfect harmony, the clouds were drifting north and the rays of light bounced against the treetops.</p>
<p>This whole scene was being observed by a cheerful blue hedgehog, had a huge smile from ear to ear (considering that his ears are above his head) although dozens of times he has observed the sunrise in his time of solitude, he never did from the window of a house, the sun rays through the window created a single luminous effect in his attic/room.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog could hear a murmur coming from the room of his two favorite humans, so he ran downstairs to greet them, he opened the door without knock and act next, bombed the bed, becoming near Maddie's side.</p>
<p>"Morning Pretzel lady" greeted Sonic contently by looking Maddie in the eyes. "And Donut lord?"</p>
<p>"Hello, blue devil, Tom is-"</p>
<p>"Coming out of the Bathroom." Tom Wachowski continued the sentence drying his hair with a towel.</p>
<p>"Morning Donut lord, taking an early shower?" Sonic greeted with a smile on his face lying in a facial support position.</p>
<p>"Yes, good morning, blue devil. For the purpose, what did I tell you about entering our room, just like nothing?" Tom asked with a certain tone of scolding.</p>
<p>Sonic lay on his back watching Tom with his head in an olfactory position. "Oh c´mon, at least this time I heard you were awake, not like last week."</p>
<p>"Well, from now on you could wait for us to open the door." Maddie proposed.</p>
<p>"Ah, you guys are sooooo boring." Sonic exclaimed stretching his limbs like a cat, unexpectedly his stomach began to roar loudly, it was clear that the hedgehog was hungry. He covered his abdomen with both hands somewhat embarrassed, Maddie let out a giggle.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone's hungry. –giggle-"</p>
<p>Tom adopts a mellow tone. "Awww, It seems that the unruly baby is hungry. Honey, let's get his baby formula ready."</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog stood in front of Tom stepping on the bed. "Very funny Donut lord, of course I'm a baby, but, in other words. So why don't you take the baby formula?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, I was breastfed, apart now I feel like having breakfast some pancakes."</p>
<p>"Yeah right, breastfed. Wait, what´s that?, sounds weird." Sonic asked with some disgust.</p>
<p>The Wachowskis laughed at Sonic's ignorance of breastfeeding, he for his part, looked at them without understanding why they were laughing. "Then, do you want the baby formula?"</p>
<p>"No!" Sonic's stomach roared again, this time louder. "Shut up, shut up!" He was telling his abdomen.</p>
<p>The sheriff of the village laughed again, turned around and headed to the kitchen. Sonic was going to follow him with claims, but was stopped by Maddie holding his arm.</p>
<p>"Wait, sweetie, you have to brush your teeth first."</p>
<p>"Oh, of course, Pretzel lady."</p>
<p>The vet entered the bathroom followed by the fast hedgehog, both stood in front of the mirror (Sonic standing on a stool) to perform his tooth brushing, Maddie brushed his normal dental parts as anyone would while Sonic did to super speed as if using an automatic brush when he was actually using a common one. As soon as they finished, Maddie asked the blue hedgehog if she could comb his quills.</p>
<p>"What a good boy, what beautiful quills you have."</p>
<p>"They're the best, aren't they?" Sonic said modeling his quills. "And what about yours?, -whistle- they don't seem to have a good day today." he joked, referring to Maddie's messy hair, she let out a giggle.</p>
<p>"My hair is very unruly, it takes me minutes to straighten it."</p>
<p>Sonic's stomach roared again. "Minutes?!, My stomach can't wait that long, Pretzel lady if I may..."</p>
<p>Maddie turned on her side, Sonic stood in the sink and began styling Maddie's hair with the brush, then, the quills of his arms began to electrify, Sonic started straightening Maddie's hair with the electricity generated by his body. When it was over, Maddie's hair looked beautifully straight and shiny.</p>
<p>"Thank you Sonic, it looks amazing. You know, if I need a last-minute hairstyle..."</p>
<p>"Don't hesitate to call me. Sonic, the fastest stylist alive."</p>
<p>"Let's have breakfast, sweetie."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom was in the kitchen serving his fluffy pancakes, suddenly he saw Sonic and Maddie approach the kitchen.</p>
<p>"You two seem out of a beauty salon."</p>
<p>"That's right, Sonic the Hedgehog's beauty salon, we look forward to your visit!" Sonic was saying to Tom and sitting at the table.</p>
<p>"What do you want for breakfast, Sonic?" Maddie was asking while she was making coffee.</p>
<p>"Chilidogs!" Sonic answered instantly.</p>
<p>"Mmm, spicy foods aren't recommended for breakfast. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Aww, well, something ready to eat now, you know, a 'break-fast'."</p>
<p>The vet served Sonic a bowl of milk with cereals, he instantly began to devour it voraciously. When he finished his first course, he extended his empty bowl to Maddie and with his mouth full he expressed:</p>
<p>"I really like the food of Earth."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the morning passed quietly, the Wachowskis were doing the weekend chores (twice as fast for the help of the fast hedgehog), Sonic was scolded by Tom several times for playing music at high volume. Maddie spent a good time chatting with her sister Rachel and her niece JoJo by video call, at the time, Sonic went for a walk with Ozzy in the woods, not far from the house.</p>
<p>They both found a small creek to rest for a while, well Ozzy, as it is difficult for the blue hedgehog to get tired and much less walking as peaceful as they were doing.</p>
<p>Sonic sat for a while on the edge of the creek to observe nature, although he loved to go fast, he also liked to appreciate the things that planet earth could offer, the Earth shared certain similarities with his home world, the celestial sky, the sun, the wide spaces to run, this world had everything he needed to survive, and although at one point he thought things couldn't get any worse, a twist made his life what he had long dreamed of: being recognized.</p>
<p>In other words, not being famous, but having acquaintances, friends and even a family to interact with, even the people of the town appreciated him! However, all that time he lived alone, hidden from everyone is beginning to be felt, the last nights for the hedgehog have been principles of anxious crisis, to top it off instead of diminishing, he feels that every night worsens, not to mention what happened last night , that was terrifying, as much as he tried to calm down, he could not, those sudden attacks are out of his control, because, his first intention is not to worry Tom or Maddie, they already have a rather busy life and that's why he would hate to be a burden.</p>
<p>Sonic has been adoring Tom and Maddie for years, he has always considered them a family even when they did not know him, so that his innermost fear is that something bad would happen to his two favorite people because of his, just as it happened with his caretaker Longclaw.</p>
<p>Putting those thoughts aside, Sonic stood up full of optimism, felt he was learning to control his inexplicable body electricity, for today he made a beautiful hairstyle for Maddie with his body electricity.</p>
<p>"Ok Ozzy, c'mere buddy, let's see what Pretzel lady has for us for lunch." Sonic called Ozzy to hook up his leash and take him back to the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ozzy came to the house along with Sonic for lunch with the sheriff and the vet, chilidogs for Sonic as he had asked in the morning, the blue hedgehog ate the total of seven chilidogs to Tom's astonishment wondering how that little hedgehog had such a large stomach.</p>
<p>"Is it common for every one of your kind to have as great an appetite as yours?" Tom was asking drinking a glass of water.</p>
<p>"Not sure about that. But with a meal as delicious as the one here, who wouldn't eat non-stop?" The blue hedgehog replied, imitating Tom, also drinking a glass of water.</p>
<p>"That's Sonic, you must drink plenty of water to maintain the electrolytic balance" Maddie brought a jug of water to Sonic. "Apart from it, to lower all those chilidogs that you ate. Hey sweetie, were they all like you in your world?"</p>
<p>"Like me? A little blue ball of super energy in an extremely handsome package?"</p>
<p>"Yes, no, no, I mean if they are all hedgehogs or there are other animals too. I mean people."</p>
<p>Sonic paused for a second to remember about his former world and the people who lived there. "In my world there were hedgehogs, rabbits, dogs not like Ozzy, I mean people."The blue hedgehog had a smile on his face. "There were also birds, echidnas... owls..." The young hedgehog's smile faded as he remembered his wounded caretaker and the tribe who chased them until their farewell.</p>
<p>"Hey child, you okay?" The sheriff asked to notice how the hedgehog suddenly changed from one emotion to the other.</p>
<p>"All right, sugar, don't tell things you're uncomfortable about." Maddie was trying to comfort the blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>"What?, no, I just, um, I feel like chili dogs are causing me indigestion. " Said the hedgehog placing a hand on his abdomen. "And that's not good."</p>
<p>"Do you want to-?"</p>
<p>Sonic interrupts Maddie. "No, no, it's okay. I'm going to take a nap until it gets over. So if you're looking for me, I'll be sleeping on the couch." The blue hedgehog came out in a blue gust to the living room of the house where the Wachowskis used to watch movies.</p>
<p>"He's a boy who's been through a lot."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The afternoon at the Wachowski house has passed quietly, with Sonic sleeping, the couple has had time for themselves, even to go shopping. Being around 4 in the afternoon, Tom was looking at the blue hedgehog sleeping in lateral recumbent, Maddie approached her husband with clean clothes that she had just folded.</p>
<p>"Isn't it cute to see him sleep?"</p>
<p>Tom nodded as he raised an eyebrow. "It's weird. He's like a sleeping child, but in reality he's a teenager and at the same time it's a hedgehog, to top it all blue. "</p>
<p>"How could we not have realized that he was prowling us for 10 years?"</p>
<p>"And to think that I always detected him with the speed gun on the road and never suspected anything 'supernatural', I thought the gun was broken." Tom watched as Sonic asleep inspired deeply, he with a playful smile began to shake him to wake him up. "It's time to wake up, Sonic."</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing?</p>
<p>"I've been living with him for a week and I learned that if he takes too much nap, he'll disloyal another arm at night." Tom lifted Sonic from the scapular waist and he started waking up.</p>
<p>"What? What? Where are we going? San Francisco again?" Asked the hedgehog rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me, I just enjoyed watching you sleep." Maddie said, leaving the living room and heading to her room.</p>
<p>"Pretzel lady –yawn-, so it was you Donut lord, Isn't it enough to shoot and make me sleep that you also had to wake me up?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, I want to play with you."</p>
<p>Sonic begins to get excited. "Really? To what?"</p>
<p>"Follow my lead."</p>
<p>Sonic and the sheriff spent the afternoon playing with the speed gun, the supersonic hedgehog ran from point A to point B, Tom took the speed of him and they both celebrated when they broke a new record.</p>
<p>"Now I know the gun is not broken."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was night, and the members of the house had finished eating, they went to the sofa to watch a movie to spend the night before going to sleep.</p>
<p>"Yo, yo!, I want to choose the movie!"</p>
<p>"Which movie would you like to watch, blue devil?" Tom asked as he sat on the couch next to Maddie.</p>
<p>"The naked gun! The third one! I'll go make some popcorn."</p>
<p>Sonic went in a blue blast to the kitchen to prepare popcorn, from there he went again with Tom and Maddie to watch the movie, instead of sitting next to them, he sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of the TV, Occasionally he played with the couple to catch the popcorn with his mouth and those that fell to the ground, Ozzy ate them.</p>
<p>As soon as the film ended, Tom reproduced a new one to continue watching, he lowered his sight to the ground where Sonic was, soon realized that the young hedgehog had fallen asleep with his face tucked into the empty bowl of popcorn, the sheriff rose from the sofa stretching and gently carried him into his arms preventing him from waking up.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Maddie whispered low.</p>
<p>"To take this hedgehog to bed, I'm not going to let him sleep on the floor."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you already tucked him last night, are you ever going to let me do it?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Tom walked in Maddie's direction and kept going. "As soon as he asks you to do it."</p>
<p>Maddie smiled and watched Tom take Sonic in his arms to the attic. "What an untouchable father you are." Tom responded with a "Shhhhh!"</p>
<p>The sheriff, with the help of an arm, unfolded the attic stairs and prepared to climb with great care. With the same free arm he pushed the blankets from the hedgehog's messy bed, first, he laid his body on the bed and finally he laid his head on the pillow, stretched his recovered arm and removed the elbow pad he was still wearing. Finally, Tom covered Sonic with the blankets to keep him sleeping for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>He stared at him for a moment, pet his head in the direction of his quills and couldn't help but smile. "Good night, Sonic." he whispered before heading to the living room with his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hush little hedgehog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew strong the village of Green Hills, the branches of the trees crashed into the windows of the houses, yet it was not an impediment to sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>In the Wachowski house, the town sheriff slept hugging his wife, suddenly, the house's electrical system began to drop the voltage and raise it unstably, the veterinarian perceived this abnormality and woke up asleep, when her husband felt that she was getting up, he also woke up and noticed that the lights in the house were blinking.</p>
<p>"That blue devil is walking in his sleep again." Tom said in a hoarse dream-denned voice.</p>
<p>Maddie dressed in her sleeping gown. " He's not heard walking, something else is going on." She put on her slippers and left the room. "I want you to fall asleep, I'll go see Sonic."</p>
<p>Tom listened to his wife, turned around and kept sleeping.</p>
<p>In the attic, Maddie visualized how the phenomenon of flashing lights was repeated in Sonic's candles, consequently, she observed how the orphaned hedgehog was sitting on his bed hugging his legs, his left cheek rested on his knees and his fur was completely electrified, that was causing the alteration in the electrical system of the house. Maddie sat on the distal part of the bed with peace of mind, avoiding further altering the hedgehog. He looked her in the eyes with a stressful look, his electric quills were starting to draw sparks.</p>
<p>"Hey Sonic, sweetie. Take it easy, tell me what's wrong, I'm here to help you." Maddie spoke in a soft voice, she took one of the pillows on the bed to caress the hedgehog's back without being electrocuted and thus help to reassure Sonic.</p>
<p>"I was... I couldn't sleep all night. And this feeling is not letting me sleep." Referred the young hedgehog with a trembling voice. "I feel like I'm going to faint at any moment."</p>
<p>"Nothing bad will happen to you darling, you are suffering an anxiety attack, I imagine it's not easy, but it will happen." Maddie watched as Sonic's fur shone intensely for a while, she walked away as a precaution of electrifying herself and/or burning with the blue rays, then, gradually the energy produced by his body was being squeezed by Sonic's willpower and by the back massages provided by Maddie. The house's electricity service returned to normal, the fur of the hedgehog had already stopped shining, that's when the vet approached him and hugged him against her chest. While Sonic had stopped shining, he was now manifesting muscle spasms.</p>
<p>"That's cutie, you're doing well." Maddie said, sensing the tremors of the blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>"And- and-, And Donut lord?" The hedgehog asked in a trembling voice.</p>
<p>"I told him to fall asleep. He always tucks you in to sleep, it was time for me."</p>
<p>The young hedgehog smiled with difficulty, it was true that every night Tom Wachowski would tuck Sonic in or watch him fall asleep, he didn't expect that, but Tom was already routinely getting a routine accompanying the hedgehog to sleep.</p>
<p>Sonic continued his muscle tremors so the sheriff's wife decided to carry him to rock him with her body, he was leaning on Maddie's shoulder, she held him by his back with one arm and with the other surrounded his legs, (the same way Tom loaded him when they fled his home to escape Dr. Robotnik), she headed towards the attic window overlooking the outside of the house, Sonic turned his gaze to the treetops moving through the constant wind outside, which made him calm down a little, his tremors were no longer so strong.</p>
<p>"Are you thirsty or hungry, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"I feel my stomach closed."</p>
<p>"Oh my poor little hedgehog." Maddie said with a tone of tenderness. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"</p>
<p>"You guys should stop those jokes that I'm a baby."</p>
<p>"Sonic." Maddie directed his gaze into the hedgehog's eyes. "When I was little I was afraid to sleep in the dark."</p>
<p>The green irises of the hedgehog looked closely at Maddie even though he kept shaking a little. "Did it happen to you like me, too?"</p>
<p>"No, but I also suffered to sleep, I went to Rachel's bed."</p>
<p>"She-, she helped you?"</p>
<p>"Not in fact, she snored. One day she kicked me asleep out of bed, that's when I decided to go to sleep on the couch." She kept narrating to Sonic and he was looking at her carefully. "I couldn't sleep on the couch anyway, it was still dark. So one day I found a toy that my father had given me and that helped me sleep every night because it was playing a beautiful song."</p>
<p>"Ge- Great." Sonic again lay his head on Maddie's shoulder. "Then would you like to sing that song for me?"</p>
<p>"... Sure."</p>
<p>"Hush little baby don't-"</p>
<p>Maddie stopped singing to do it again, she felt that the song's lyrics would sound better if she modified the lyrics.</p>
<p>"Hush little hedgehog don't you cry, mama's gonna sing a lullaby.</p>
<p>Hush little hedgehog don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird.</p>
<p>And if that mockingbird don't sing,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.</p>
<p>And if that diamond ring turns brass,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog, instead of laying his head on his singer's shoulder, now he was laying his head on her chest, wanted to feel her voice directly over her rib cage, next to the sound of her heartbeat. That lullaby was really calming him down, his tremors were no longer perceived.</p>
<p>" And if that looking glass gets broke,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,</p>
<p>And if that billy goat get cross,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a rocking horse.</p>
<p>And if that rocking horse turns over,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.</p>
<p>And if that dog named Rover won't bark,<br/>Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart."</p>
<p>Involuntarily, the hedgehog's eyes began to tear, the anxious attack had already passed, the hedgehog's tears were absorbed by Maddie's sleeping gown, he felt so relaxed, yawned, this situation reminded him when he was little and his caretaker Longclaw rocked him in her wings to sleep him, the little Sonic could feel the breath and the beating of the owl.</p>
<p>"And if that horse and cart fall down,<br/>You'll still be the sweetest little hedgehog in town."</p>
<p>Maddie finished singing and watched if Sonic had fallen asleep, being unsure of it, she sang the song again, but this time humming. Once she verified that the hedgehog had fallen asleep, she set out to tuck it in bed just as her husband usually does some nights. She carefully laid down the blue hedgehog covering it with the blanket, before going to her room, she pet his forehead and kissed his face. "Good night, Sonic."</p>
<p>"It's amazing that after all these years this beautiful hedgehog reminds me of my childhood's favorite song." Maddie thought to herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maddie entered her room and found her awake husband waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Didn't I tell you to fall asleep?" Maddie was asking by getting into bed.</p>
<p>"Of course I did, I turned around and kept sleeping. I thought I felt you were going back to bed, I hugged you, you hugged me, you kissed me, and I kissed you back. Then you stuck your tongue in my face and that's when I realized it was Ozzy who had gone to bed." The vet laughed at her husband's account. "I had to go brush my teeth again."</p>
<p>Ozzy was snorting in the corner of the room lying in the cage. (The same one that Tom locked Sonic up)</p>
<p>"So, rocking hedgehogs, mmm?"</p>
<p>"Yes, are you the only one who can do it?"</p>
<p>"He likes me to do it."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, let's see what he says tomorrow, ´Tim´."</p>
<p>After that the couple continued to sleep peacefully as did a certain blue hedgehog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you are interested: the song is called "Hush little baby", it is an American lullaby (my favorite, I love it.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A normal noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Hills, the small town with a big heart.</p>
<p>In a speed trap, a town sheriff was looking at the boring road, it was common that on weekdays the traffic on that road would not be so constant. From a distance he could visualize a vehicle coming at full speed, the sheriff pointed his speed gun to record the uniform straight movement, remained in that position for a minute until the vehicle finally passed, was a typical farm pick up carrying bales of straw. Tom's gun registered 18,6 miles per hour, nothing. Some dry grass flew into Tom's windshield, he had to operate the windshield wiper to remove the yellow stems that occluding his sight. He snorted and threw his head back, couldn't wait at lunchtime. Suddenly, a chip-faced doughnut started talking to him from the driver's window.</p>
<p>"Excuse me officer, do you know where I can find Officer Wachowski?" Said the doughnut in a cartoon voice.</p>
<p>"Sorry ma'am, I don't know any Wachowski."</p>
<p>"Ohh" The doughnut pulled out arms that were gloved fingers and took them to her mouth in a surprise expression. "Are you sure?, in the town I've been told it's you."</p>
<p>"No ma'am, my name is Tim. And you know what?, if you're still in this car, I'm gonna eat you."</p>
<p>"Ohh!" The doughnut trembled with fear. "Oh my sprinkles, how rude you are."</p>
<p>"So you call me rude, ma'am? Come that donut over here." Tom took the doughnut and gave it a good bite.</p>
<p>"Noooo." Sonic came out of hiding and in a blast entered to the police car sitting in the Copilot's seat. "It took me a while to draw his face."</p>
<p>Tom savored the doughnut and answered the hedgehog with his mouth full. "Did you do it?, it's very good."</p>
<p>"At least you liked it." Said the hedgehog low. "S'up?, Donut Lord, did you spot any maniacs on the road?" Sonic looked at the speed gun. "-whistle- 18 miles per hour, that's new!"</p>
<p>"Yes, space hedgehog." Tom watched Sonic that he had a big smile on his face. "What did I tell you about visiting me on duty?"</p>
<p>The hedgehog answered as if he knew it by heart. "That I must not distract you because you are on duty, except if it were for an emergency."</p>
<p>"Aha, why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on!, don't look me like that, Donut lord, I'm a good boy 'n I came to accompany you for lunch."</p>
<p>Tom looked at Sonic in a suspicious way. "You ate the chilidogs I prepared for you for noon, right?"</p>
<p>"But how do you think, Donut Lord?" Sonic moved on to a serious expression. "Yes."</p>
<p>Tom snorted and started his police vehicle to head with Sonic to the coffee shop where he usually goes to eat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sheriff parked near the coffee shop, Sonic quickly got out of the vehicle and was crossing the street with the red pedestrian light1 had it not been for Tom who caught him by the arm.</p>
<p>"Wow, wow, wow. The traffic light is red!"</p>
<p>Sonic looked at Tom confused. "And what about that?, I'm faster than these cars, they're never going to run me over."</p>
<p>The sheriff took the hand of the young hedgehog as if a father did it with a child, they stood waiting on the edge of a zebra crossing. "Do you see these Sonic lines? It's called zebra crossing and pedestrians have priority across the street for it."</p>
<p>"I didn't know there were zebras in Green Hills."</p>
<p>Sonic crossed the zebra crossing with Tom holding his hand, the sheriff explained to the young hedgehog that he must abide by safety standards if he wants to be a responsible citizen, and most importantly, so as not to cause any accidents.</p>
<p>Sonic and Tom entered the coffee shop with a bell ringing sound behind them, the hedgehog leaning on the counter with a big smile to greet the woman who took orders. It was daily for the sheriff of the town to visit that coffee shop, everyone already knew him, but now the sheriff did not go unnoticed by coming accompanied by a certain blue hedgehog, everyone present paid attention to the duo.</p>
<p>"Hello Mrs. Doris!" The hedgehog greeted with charisma.</p>
<p>"Hello little Sonic. How's officer Wachowski?, shall I make you a table?" Mrs. Doris greeted the duo by holding a scorer with a pen.</p>
<p>"Good morning Mrs. Doris. No, today we're going to order takeout."</p>
<p>The lady of the coffee shop began to write the order in the notebook, Tom had Sonic order his food first.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, of course. I want chilidogs!"</p>
<p>"No, Sonic." Tom stepped in to prevent Sonic from eating more chilidogs. "We're going to order three big burritos, Mrs. Doris."</p>
<p>"Why burritos, Donut lord?, oh, it's because of the problem you teach me of the hemorr-" Sonic's big mouth was covered by Tom's hand, Mrs. Doris looked ununderstood.</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing talking hedgehog. Write down 3 large sodas, please."</p>
<p>"Get out right away." Mrs. Doris said.</p>
<p>At that moment the cafeteria door opens abruptly giving way to Crazy Carl who scanned the entire inside of the coffee shop for something, when he collided with the image of the sheriff, he turned to him taking long steps.</p>
<p>"This pal's been getting crazier every day since he proved he was right." Mention Mrs. Doris before she went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Officer Wachowski, blue demon! Crazy Carl said enthusiastically. "I need your collaboration."</p>
<p>The sheriff crossed his arms and answered him in a selfless tone. "Hi Carl. I thought your sightings of anthropomorphic animals were over with Sonic."</p>
<p>Crazy Carl opened his eyes. "I thought so too, officer, but no! A new creature challenged my extra sensory perception."</p>
<p>"Already man, get to the point!" Said a customer who was having lunch at a table exclaimed.</p>
<p>"A kitsune!" Crazy Carl said, with no more words.</p>
<p>"What is this kitsune about, Carl?" The sheriff was asking.</p>
<p>In the coffee shop everyone started paying attention to Crazy Carl about his story, as he proved right when he talked about blue devil, people started to believe him.</p>
<p>"A kitsune is a smart fox with official magic skills, I need you to check the cliff that is leaving town."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it's just a fox who knew how to open the doors like the raccoons of my house." The officer said, everyone started laughing.</p>
<p>"No, sheriff. This fox is like no other you've ever seen, it came out of a golden portal, and it's got two tails!"</p>
<p>"Two tails?" Sonic asked in amazement. "Maybe we can go investigate Donut lord, I know where that cliff is."</p>
<p>"In our spare time, I don't see why not." Tom said consider it.</p>
<p>"Where exactly did you see that kitsune, crazy- I mean, Carl?" Asked the blue hedgehog seriously.</p>
<p>"In my dreams." Sonic seemed not to understand what Crazy Carl was saying. "I dreamed of a two-tailed kitsune."</p>
<p>Everyone at the coffee shop started to laugh again. Tom covered his face with one hand and turned looking towards the counter, Sonic sat down unanswered.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at? I had a premonition!" Crazy Carl said naively.</p>
<p>At that moment, Mrs. Doris comes with the request of Tom and Sonic, she says:</p>
<p>"What a pity, I was beginning to believe him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Well Tom, where are we going to go to eat?, to the park?, to the police department?, to the cliff where Crazy Carl said to spot the two-tailed kitsune?" The blue hedgehog and the town sheriff were outside, at the door of the coffee shop. Tom lifted the hedgehog on his shoulders, taking him on a horse.</p>
<p>"No, get on there and let's go to a different place today."</p>
<p>"Okay!, I'm going to leave this up here if you don't mind." Sonic supported the order for food on Tom's head, he smiled and finally left."</p>
<hr/>
<p>At a veterinary school in Green Hills was Dr. Wachowski training her students on peripheral pulse. At that moment, Tom and Sonic, Dr. Wachowski's two favorite boys, enter.</p>
<p>"Hello Pretzel lady! Fancy some burritos?" Sonic greeted Maddie with a smile, yet on Tom's shoulders.</p>
<p>"How are my two favorite boys doing? What a surprise." Maddie said, Tom lowered Sonic from his shoulders, she turned to her students who were reading. "Okay, girls, go take a break and when you get back we'll pick up the cardiovascular system."</p>
<p>"As you say Doctor Wachowski, but first, awwww!" A veterinary student stood in front of Sonic. "You must be the blue devil!"</p>
<p>Sonic salutes with some nervousness. "Eh, yeah, hi, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedg-" The blue hedgehog was interrupted by another student who began to caress his quills.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're a cutie. Is this your color or do you dye your fur?" Was asking another student.</p>
<p>"What? No!, it's my natural color, I inherit it from-" Sonic was again interrupted by a third student.</p>
<p>"Can I control your femoral pulse?"</p>
<p>"Hey!, don't touch me there!"</p>
<p>The veterinarian Wachowski caught the attention of her students. "Ok girls, always remember respect for patients and family members of it. Go to recess, we have a lot ahead of us."</p>
<p>The students said goodbye to Sonic and the sheriff, and went to lunch, the Wachowski's stayed in the classroom.</p>
<p>"Your students are a little intense." Sonic said without a filter.</p>
<p>"They may be a little exasperating, but they are full of motivation to study."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could lend the blue demon to perform his practices." Tom joked, as he sat at the desk.</p>
<p>"No thanks, Donut lord."</p>
<p>"So the rebel duo came to visit me at lunch." Was asking Maddie.</p>
<p>"Yes, well. Who wants to eat?" Sonic opened his burrito and gave it a bite to savor it.</p>
<p>The couple laughed at Sonic's sudden hunger. They might have had a short period of time for lunch, but Sonic enjoyed spending the day and visiting Tom and Maddie in their respective jobs, maybe it's a simple thing in the routine, yet Sonic loved to be in company, every day he remembered how his days of solitude was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1: I don't know the traffic laws in other countries, so I wrote "pedestrian traffic light"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A very real dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the deep woods, the fastest thing alive was running pleasantly in the quiet of the night, it could hear the singing of the crickets and the fireflies flooded the whole forest. Sonic was happy, he loved being free, running over different areas has always been his greatest pleasure. From a young age he felt blessed, for, he had never before met someone who could match his speed, he has run from memory and always took advantage of the superhability (or power) with which he was born. He never knew why he possessed that ability, but what does it matter? Her super speed was his and no one could take it away from him.</p>
<p>An intense scent caught his attention, he followed the trail of the scent and began chasing it all the way from where it came from. He went into a metal fortress, he found it strange, but long ago he learned that humans like to build exotic things, so he didn't have to be afraid of a fortress in the middle of a forest. He glanced inside the metal fortress and there was nothing except for a chilidog on the floor. His eyes lit up, it was a chilidog, his favorite food on Earth, without thinking twice he took the chilidog and ate a bite, his taste was impressive, he loved the combination of hot sauce with onion and sausage made of who knows what. Unexpectedly, a thick metal cage emerges from the floor and traps Sonic without being able to do anything, the lights suddenly went out and the only illuminated place was the cage with him inside.</p>
<p>The hedgehog didn't know what to do, those bars were really hard enough to be broken, suddenly an evil laugh starts to be heard all over the fortress.</p>
<p>"Ho, ho, ho, ho, hoooooo!"</p>
<p>"Who's there? Are you the one that humans call ´Santa Claus´?" Sonic was asking something scared.</p>
<p>"-Coff, coff, coff!-" The mysterious voice drowned in his own laughter. "Of course not, space hedgehog. I am 3 times better than any homo sapiens!"</p>
<p>"Then are you the fusion of the 3 wise men?"</p>
<p>"Very funny, insolent hedgehog. After I finish doing what I plan to do with you, you're going to really find out who-."</p>
<p>The audio channel of the mysterious voice is interrupted by another transmission. "Doctor Robotnik, your latte with steamed austrian goat milk is ready" It said another male voice, but this one calmer and more helpful.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Damn agent Stone, I told you not to use main channels under any circumstances!"</p>
<p>"Ahhh, nice entry Doctor Robotnik, you didn't need all that mysterious thing, we already know each other, isn't?" Sonic said.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog spoke without any worries, a dense fog began to flood the area, from the darkness emerges Dr. Robotnik but not as Sonic remembered, this doctor was bald, his "civil war" style moustache was now more a blossomed horizontal mustache, that was not all, his physical condition remained in history, now he had a remarkable belly and finally he no longer wore that special flight suit, now he was wearing a strange red duster with yellow buttons.</p>
<p>"Pulpy alien hedgehog, I'm Dr. Robotnik, the best scientific genius in the world, I have an evil mastermind."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Eggman." The blue hedgehog mocked the evil genius.</p>
<p>"Silence fool! I never thought you'd fall so easily."</p>
<p>"Ha, that's what you think, Eggman. Watch this!" Sonic began trying to break the cage with a spin dash, but by not making any scratch, he unrolled and fell seated on the floor. Dr. Robotnik pulled out a clamp-like instrument and caught the hedgehog by the waist to prevent it from escaping.</p>
<p>"Think before you act, hedgehog." Dr. Robontnik spoke in a menacing tone. "Although on second thought, you won't even have to think anymore." He smiled insanely.</p>
<p>"'u think you can beat me?"</p>
<p>"Your chances are against you."</p>
<p>"What're you going to do anyway?"</p>
<p>"It is very disgustingly generous of you to have an interest in my plans, space hedgehog. But since you asked..."</p>
<p>The evil scientist activated the buttons of his free gloved hand, hologram portals appeared behind him, each portal showed the safe worlds Sonic knew, but these showed a robotic and bleak landscape. The worst of all was Green Hill Zone, its landscape of green pastures and clear waters was now the postcard of an oily world and cloudy skies.</p>
<p>"As you can appreciate hedgehog, I conquered all your stupid "safe worlds" to make sure you don't have an escape once I've come back- from that filthy fungus world!" Dr. Robotnik took his glasses and threw them away somewhere in the fortress.</p>
<p>"You're back. Good for you. Now, what do I have to do with all that?" Sonic was asking annoyed.</p>
<p>"Somehow I must thank you, blue hedgehog, thanks to you and your speed, "Eggmanland" on this planet will be possible. I will dissect you the way the government wanted to do it and couldn't." Sonic looked at the doctor with some fear. "But don't put that face little hedgehog" Robotnik said with false tenderness." Once I finish dissecting you, you'll be one of my Badniks!"</p>
<p>Robotnik stung Sonic with a fine metal instrument in his chest, an electric shock began to radiate his body, the hedgehog was completely paralyzed with intense pain. Dr. Robotnik had a maniac's face.</p>
<p>"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p>
<p>"Die ahhhhhhh!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Night.</p>
<p>A blue hedgehog was sleeping in his bed, he opened his bright eyes suddenly and looked at the ceiling, he wanted to run out, but he couldn't, he felt his whole body blocked, the worst thing was that a strange feeling as if someone was crawling through his body.</p>
<p>"N-nooooooooooo!"</p>
<p>Sonic managed to unlock his body and shot out in a spin dash straight to the sofa of the house, he curled up, his quills began to light up.</p>
<p>"I don't want to, I don't want to..."</p>
<p>Ozzy heard Sonic bounce off the couch, went to him and wanted to lick him, but a spark stung his snout causing him to start crying.</p>
<p>Tom Wachowski who was awake heard all that murmur, went to the couch to see what was going on, bumped into Sonic's scene made a luminous ball and Ozzy restless. He wasn't sure who he should help first. He took his dog and pushed him aside, he tried to comfort Sonic, but a spark electrocuted his hand.</p>
<p>"Auch!" Tom complained about the spark. "Hey Sonic, calm down, blue devil." Tom was trying to get Sonic's attention.</p>
<p>"I don't want to, I don't want Robotnik to make me one of his badniks." Sonic said shaking.</p>
<p>"Sonic, Robotnik is no longer here and can't hurt you." Tom sat next to him. "Come on Sonic, look me in the eyes."</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog unrolled a little, enough to leave its eyes free, its blue irises were full of fear, it seemed that at any moment it would burst from crying. The sheriff knelt on the floor and looked the young hedgehog in the eyes. The heavenly gaze of his favorite human was somehow calming him down, and hypnotizing him too, for never in his life did he find himself in such a close situation with the man who protected all creatures big and small. Sonic had to understand that he would no longer be alone again, but at night, some nights, his thoughts were going so fast that his brain doesn't have enough time to process all that information. Not to mention that electric explosion that caused that power outage to the entire Pacific Northeast.</p>
<p>The electric energy of the blue hedgehog disappeared thanks to Tom's support, gradually Sonic unrolled until he sat completely on the couch, hugged himself trembling a little.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me." Sonic's voice was dull and somewhat shaky. "Did I wake you again?"</p>
<p>"It would have been, but no." Tom lured Sonic and lay it on his lap, started moving a leg to rock it. "I got a call from Wade informing me that there was a little earthquake in Montana. It supposed to let the sheriff know on duty, but Wade likes to bother me."</p>
<p>"Oh. I'd like to promise you that-, that this will never happen again..." Sonic turned around looking at the floor. "But I can't help it."</p>
<p>Tom smiled. "That's what I said to my mother as a child when I wet the bed. This will happen, we are often not prepared for new experiences and we have to adapt, even if it costs us." Sonic looked at the sheriff again. "You must not hold yourself like this, if you feel drowned you must let out all the bad things that make you suffer and you contain much." Tom stirred Sonic's quills. "I know it can be hard, but then you'll feel better."</p>
<p>"Even if that means crying all night?" Sonic was asking.</p>
<p>"Yes, and I know you're going to make it, I've seen you do amazing things since the day I met you." Tom sat Sonic on the couch. "Not to mention that you're a little alien who knows how to be a human more than anyone, and no one taught you."</p>
<p>Sonic rubbed his eye and yawned. "Thank you Tom, you don't have to do this."</p>
<p>"No problem, I like to protect all creatures, big and small."</p>
<p>"What category am I in?"</p>
<p>The sheriff got up off the couch. "A small creature with a big heart."</p>
<p>"Good one. But the next one tries not to plagiarize the city poster." Sonic yawned again.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go up again to sleep?" Sonic looked seriously at Tom without saying anything. "You don't want to, do you?"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog snorted. "I love my room, just today I felt a little lonely. Can I take Ozzy to sleep with me?"</p>
<p>The sheriff was just thinking for a moment, and then he came up with an idea. "I propose something: You take a banana smoothie, I have a beer, and we fall asleep watching TV. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Sonic stood up happy. "Yes!, But, shouldn't you go to work tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Ah, don't worry, this is nothing compared to the 24-hour shifts I used to do."</p>
<p>Sonic nodded and ran to the kitchen followed by Tom.</p>
<p>The duo took the respective drinks and stood back on the couch. Tom turned on the TV, Sonic switched channels quickly as he usually does. They watched a film until Tom fell asleep, the blue hedgehog realized this and carefully settled under Tom's arm to sleep on top of him. Ozzy rested on the floor next to them.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the blue hedgehog to fall asleep, he felt safe, comfortable and satisfied by the banana smoothie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My favorite patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning at the Wachowskis' house, the sun's rays were weak and the sky had some clouds in sight.</p>
<p>Inside the house, a mature veterinarian was sitting at her desk next to a pile of papers, scanning each of them with her eyes, was really focused on her work. She certainly loves her job, then, she loves animals and is always willing to help them, even if that means passing each of its medical histories into the system, even if she hates administrative work.</p>
<p>A restless blue hedgehog watched her by the edge of the table, he wanted to get her attention somehow, he started making strange noises with his mouth, but she seemed to pay no attention to him. He ran out and tried to get Ozzy off the front legs, but Ozzy was uncomfortable so he ran away from the hedgehog's grip and ran him over when he ran away. The young hedgehog resigned rose from the ground shaking the dust, he looked at the vet, and then, began to run fast around it forming a swirl and causing all the papers to fly in the air, by magic, when the hedgehog stopped, all the papers were stacked perfectly on the desk and she did not pay attention to him. The already outraged hedgehog jumped at Dr. Wachowski's desk, standing in front of her, holding his arms.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"What did I tell you about standing on top of the furniture in the house, blue devil?" Maddie asked, putting her pen aside.</p>
<p>"I know, Pretzel lady, I'm just soooooo bored!" Said the hedgehog with exasperation.</p>
<p>Maddie lowered the hedgehog from the desk. "What do you mean?, didn't you go for a run today?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Sonic enlisted his activities with the fingers of his hand. "I already took Ozzy for a walk, I've done all the shopping you ordered, I ran all over Green Hills as usual, I greeted everyone in town, even helped a lot of grandmothers with their shopping, and yet time goes on as sloooooow." He laid his head on the desk.</p>
<p>"-sigh- I know, I wish I'd throw all this away and get it over with."</p>
<p>"I'll help you!" Sonic took a paper and Maddie took it off immediately.</p>
<p>"No, no, darling, these documents are very important. I know! How about you help me transcribe these documents to my computer? With your speed you would be a great help." Maddie made a place for Sonic to sit down.</p>
<p>"Good, tell me where I start." Sonic brought the computer to him.</p>
<p>Sonic and Maddie got to work to transcribe all those documents, with Sonic's writing speed, they were able to speed up the work. The blue hedgehog occasionally asked the meaning of certain abbreviations, at that moment Maddie came up with a plan to perform with a certain blue hedgehog, once they are done.</p>
<p>The aforementioned hedgehog jumped out of the chair and stretched his body by rattling his bones.</p>
<p>"Now I understand why you don't like office work."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sonic. You are the envy of many office workers."</p><hr/>
<p>Sonic was in the living room watching Maddie pull medical instruments out of her (human) first aid bag.</p>
<p>"Are those the things you use to care for your patients?" Sonic asked in wonder and full of curiosity.</p>
<p>"That's right, except this is a human equipment. There is another special equipment for animals." Maddie explained to Sonic.</p>
<p>"And what do they do?"</p>
<p>Maddie unrolled a sphygmomanometer (blood pressure gauge). "They allow us to measure the vital parameters to know what health someone is in."</p>
<p>"Oh, that is to know how alive someone is." Said Sonic by understanding in his way.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, your summary is kind of weird."</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog sat on the surface of the island bar of the living room, he was very excited about Maddie's tools, "Pretzel lady, I'll be your patient!", Dr. Wachowski replied that it would be a pleasure, she proceeded to take his Blood pressure with the blood pressure gauge and stethoscope as it would with a human, and had no drawbacks, Sonic was intrigued by the way that artifact was measured, it seemed very complex to him.</p>
<p>"What did you just measure?"</p>
<p>"Your blood pressure."</p>
<p>"And what is that?, am I fine?, what number did it give me?" Was wondering the hedgehog very excited by moving his feet.</p>
<p>"Wow, how many questions." Maddie kept the blood pressure gauge and pulled out other medical instruments, she recorded the parameters in a notebook. "Blood pressure is your blood's pressure to move through your arteries and veins. You're fine, sweetie, you're 120 out of 80 and that's in healthy humans it's... normal."</p>
<p>The veterinarian approached the hedgehog's forearm and set out to count his arterial pulse, being a very fast pulse, the veterinarian placed an oximeter on his index finger.</p>
<p>"What is this little thing?, it's very cute and is dialing 147 and 97." Sonic asked tenderly when he saw the oximeter.</p>
<p>"It's an oximeter, it measures your pulsations, it seems that your heart beats 147 times per minute while at rest." Maddie never kept surprising Sonic's heart rate, the first time she assisted him at her sister's house, she also seemed to her that the hedgehog's heart was beating in an exaggerated way, but as she got to know him, she began to agree with her husband that is its normal frequency. "And 97 means the presence of oxygen in your blood, it's also normal.</p>
<p>Sonic stood at the bar where he was sitting. "If I run, my heart beats faster, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but-"</p>
<p>Sonic began running around the house moving some pans and pans, sitting again at the hectic bar. "Look, -pant- says 307, -pant- isn't it amazing?"</p>
<p>Maddie was surprised by the number recorded by the artifact, she wrote down those numbers in the notebook. "Wow, just wow."</p>
<p>The fast hedgehog watched his pulsations drop from 307 to 145-147, took off his oximeter and set it aside. At that moment Maddie puts on a stethoscope to listen to him. "I know what that is, it's to listen to the heart, am I right, am I right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sugar, and other organs too. I need you to be silent while I listen to your heart." Maddie placed the stethoscope bell on Sonic's chest, he did not feel the cold of the metal by his dense fur, she could feel closely the heart of the young hedgehog beating hard, also deduced that this was normal for him, she heard no wheezing, murmurs or other abnormal noises. The vet asked her patient if he could turn around to hear his lungs, again, everything was heard normal and healthy.</p>
<p>"My heart is music to your ears, isn't it, Pretzel lady?"</p>
<p>"Your physiology always made me curious, it's amazing." Maddie re-registered the data in the notebook.</p>
<p>Sonic observed the stethoscope for a moment. "Can I hear?"</p>
<p>Maddie carefully placed the stethoscope eartipes in the ears of the hedgehog, then placed the bell of it on Sonic's chest, he was amazed to feel his own heart. He could also hear his breath if he inspired or exhaled deep.</p>
<p>"Wow, I could be doing this all day." Sonic observed his favorite human and made a request. "Can I hear yours too?"</p>
<p>The vet placed the bell on his chest so that Sonic could hear, he had a big smile on his face, he could hear her heart, even though she did not beat as fast as his, that caught his attention.</p>
<p>"Your heart is heard well, Pretzel lady, but it doesn't go as fast as mine."</p>
<p>"That's because these are the normal heartbeat for a human."</p>
<p>Sonic took off the stethoscope and held it in his hand. "No wonder they're so slow."</p>
<p>At that time, Tom Wachowski enters the house with Ozzy, intrigued to see what his family was doing.</p>
<p>"It must be a very interesting thing so that a certain blue hedgehog isn't running around the house or all over town." The town sheriff said as he greeted his wife with a kiss.</p>
<p>"Hey, Donut Lord!" Sonic was glad to see Tom, stood on the bar. "Pretzel lady, I mean, Dr. Wachowski was controlling my, um... vital parameters!, and listened to my heart with this. Can I hear yours too?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Tom approached Sonic and he put the bell on his chest, he had to trace the heartbeat because obviously, he has no idea where the heart is located, when he found it, he could hear his heart beating, likewise, slowly.</p>
<p>"Your heart is heard just like Pretzel lady's. Slow compared to mine." Sonic said returning the stethoscope to Maddie.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Mr. Space hedgehog, not all of us have the pulse that fast."</p>
<p>"Yeah, now I know." Sonic said, stirring Maddie's purse and getting inside.</p>
<p>"And how is our restless little hedgehog in health?" The sheriff was asking his wife.</p>
<p>"Well, indeed, very well. I controlled his vital parameters as I would with anyone and his parameters are normal. Except for his extraordinary pulse. " Explained the vet to her husband.</p>
<p>Tom approached his wife whispering to her. "Do you think the fight with Robotnik or the bomb that exploded on his back damaged him?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not. In fact, I think he has a very resistant and very versatile organism." The vet answered to her husband.</p>
<p>Sonic pulled his head out of Maddie's bag and found a digital thermometer. "Hey Pretzel lady, I found a thermometer. Isn't it?"</p>
<p>Maddie approached Sonic and took the thermometer. "That's right, sugar. Let me control your temperature, so you can see how it works."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait!" Tom put a hand between her and Sonic. "Where are you going to put that?"</p>
<p>Maddie and Sonic looked at Tom strangely. "Under his armpit, properly. Why?"</p>
<p>"No." Tom pulled out his hand. "For nothing, traumas from my childhood."</p>
<p>The vet ignored that comment, controlled the hedgehog's axillary temperature for a minute, when she looked him in the eyes, he smiled at her and she pet his head. The thermometer started ringing and Dr. Wachowski removed it from the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"You have 98° of temperature, that's... Normal. Considering your fur." Maddie started saving her work tools.</p>
<p>"How much do you think you weigh, blue devil?" Tom was asking Sonic.</p>
<p>"Err, don't know. I never wondered."</p>
<p>The sheriff lifted the hedgehog and shook it in the air. "I think he weighs over 44 pounds."</p>
<p>"What do you say?" Maddie took the hedgehog and calculated his weight. "It certainly weighs more than 65 pounds."</p>
<p>"Hey, still here."</p>
<p>"That's what you say because you don't have strength." Tom lifted Sonic with one arm.</p>
<p>"So I don't have strength?" Maddie was asking, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"You guys, why don't you wonder about my height?"</p>
<p>The Wachowskis looked each other in the eye for a moment and both concluded on something:</p>
<p>"3' 3"." They said in unison.</p>
<p>"n how are you sure of that? " Asked the blue hedgehog, but his question was ignored.</p>
<p>"I'll bet you $1 that he weighs more than 44 pounds." Tom proposed to his wife.</p>
<p>"And I'll bet you $2 that it weighs more than 65 pounds." Maddie replied.</p>
<p>"$5"</p>
<p>"$7"</p>
<p>"Done!" Tom shook hands with his wife.</p>
<p>"What are we waiting for?, Let's weigh him!"</p>
<p>"Wait, what- whoa!" Sonic was loaded on Tom Wachowski's back and he and his wife ran up the stairs to go to his bedroom bathroom, Maddie lit a glass scale, Tom sat Sonic on it.</p>
<p>"I hope to win some of that bet too."</p>
<p>"Sonic, stand up and take off your sneakers so the balance can work well." Maddie told Sonic.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog took off his sneakers as instructed. "They're beautiful, I'll always be eternally grateful to Jojo for her gift."</p>
<p>The balance screen started to oscillate 40-60, 40-60, 40-60. Finally, the balance recorded 62 pounds to surprise the Wachowskis.</p>
<p>"What I told you? I want my money." The sheriff said in a celebratory tone by reaching out his hand to his wife.</p>
<p>Maddie resigned took $7 out of her pocket and gave them to Tom. "Beginner's luck. 3 more pounds and I would have won."</p>
<p>"Thank you, these will be for my breakfast doughnuts."</p>
<p>"Yo." Sonic crossed his arms. "It's not fair, I didn't win anything"</p>
<p>"The important thing here, sweetie, is that you are in health." Praised the vet to the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Except for a few things, of course." Tom said in a serious tone.</p>
<p>"What things? You didn't hear Dr. Wachowski. I'm in perfect health, Donut lord." Sonic stood in the sink and rested both hands on the sheriff's chest.</p>
<p>"Perfection doesn't exist Sonic. What about those nighttime attacks, mmm?" The sheriff was asking by taking Sonic off guard.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog lowered his ears, blushed a little and sat in the sink. "Oh that." the expression of the hedgehog was serious. "-sigh- I some nights, can't control that. I never knew that when I get emotional, I can electrify myself to burst. Just like it happened in the baseball field when the power went out."</p>
<p>"And what were you doing when that happened?" Maddie asked.</p>
<p>"Well. Playing baseball." Answered carefree Sonic. "Okay, I was playing baseball until I felt like I was alone all my life so I started running all over the field and inadvertently caused a massive electric shock because of my emotions. The rest is history."</p>
<p>"Emotions can be very strong, Sonic, but you can learn to control them." Tom explained to Sonic.</p>
<p>"Like you when you wet the bed?"</p>
<p>"Y- yes. What an unfortunate comment, by the way."</p>
<p>Maddie approached Sonic. "You can train your emotions with me, how about we do yoga this afternoon, Sonic?"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was intrigued. " And what use is it to bend all my bones?"</p>
<p>"Sweetie, doing yoga is not bending bones as you say, doing yoga allows you to unite and control your mind, body and soul. That would benefit you a lot!" Maddie encouraged Sonic to do yoga with her.</p>
<p>"It's all right. I'll train with you. I only have one question: Why do we keep talking in the bathroom?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I deduced the vital parameters of Sonic for this chapter. As seen in the movie, it seems Sonic has a very high pulse even while at rest, that is because the hedgehogs have a fast pulse because they are small.</p>
<p>As for weight and height, I relied on official guides.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yoga with Pretzel lady!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madeline Wachowski was walking to the porch of her home where she performs her yoga exercises, she placed two mats on the wooden floor, she was dressed in her sportswear ready to begin with. A blue hedgehog came walking barefoot with a laptop in his hands, had a bandana on his forehead (the same one seen in the film) and a Maddie sports singlet.</p>
<p>"I don't think I can touch my forehead with the sole of my foot, Pretzel lady." Said the hedgehog while he rested the laptop on a log.</p>
<p>"Sonic, sugar, I told you it won't be necessary to double our bones, this session will be to relax us and practice some poses." Maddie sat cross-legged on the mat.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog imitated his instructor. He sat on the mat also crossed his legs. "As you can see, this position is called ´lotus flower´, with it we will practice breathing. We're going to inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth until our breathing rate syncs." Sonic nodded. "I know your breathing rate is higher than mine, but, let's synchronize anyway. Let's get started." Sonic and Maddie performed ihalations and exhalations for several minutes, but stopped for a few seconds as they couldn't sync. "Sonic, look me in the eyes, listen to your breathing and you'll realize if it keeps up with mine."</p>
<p>Sonic and Maddie inhaled and exhaled again until their breaths synchronized, they repeated that exercise twice more. Finally, they both deeply inhaled and let go of the air in perfect sync.</p>
<p>"That was fun. Can we do it now with our eyes?" The hedgehog asked enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but remember to relax." Maddie explained. "Now we both go close our eyes and let's meditate as long as it takes."</p>
<p>"No problem, but what exactly is meditate?"</p>
<p>"Meditate is to disconnect from everything around you so that you can meet yourself."</p>
<p>"Well, if I had doubts before, now I have more." Sonic shook his head and arms. "I feel like this position is killing my muscles."</p>
<p>"It's because you're so tense, Sonic. Try to get up and release that tension."</p>
<p>"Ok!" Sonic got up and did a spin dash in the air, fell to the ground in a ball and rolled all over the floor, even around her. He returned to his mat and sat normal</p>
<p>"All right, sugar, sit in this pose again, try to maintain this position with your muscles relaxed without exerting tension." Maddie explained again.</p>
<p>"Well. So this position is called lotus flower, why do they call it like that?, this doesn't look like a lotus flower. That flower would be more or less like this." Sonic stuck his face against the floor, hid his limbs and rised his quills to fit like the shape of the lotus flower.</p>
<p>Tom Wachowski took a photo of Sonic with his cell phone from inside the door. "I'm going to frame this picture in my room. They say when they do that it's because they ask for a little brother." And he withdrew from there.</p>
<p>Maddie sighed and caught the attention of the restless hedgehog. "Sonic, do you want to focus on training?</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog came out of the position it was and quickly settled like Maddie. "Okay, fine. Now what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>"We'll close our eyes and try to set our minds blank." Maddie closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll close my eyes, I'll close my eyes and set my mind blank." Sonic closed his eyes pressing heavily his eyelids. "Let's see, let's see, what am I supposed to do?, put my mind blank, and how do I do that?, Pretzel lady didn't tell me how to do that." Sonic thought. He opened an eye to spy on Maddie. "How does she do so well?, doesn't she get bored? I'm getting bored and I can't get my mind blank. Why didn't I eat another chilidog?!" Sonic opened his eyes interrupting meditation. "How long do we have to do this?"</p>
<p>At no point did Maddie open her eyes. "As long as it takes. By the way, close your eyes like you're sleeping, not like someone spit in your face."</p>
<p>Sonic closed his eyes gently. "Witch. How did she know?" Thought. "I don't want to disappoint Pretzel lady, but I don't think this is helping me. All right, I'll sit still for a while and when I'm done I'll tell her this is a scam. What can I think in the meantime? -Hum the song of Green Hill Zone-"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog with much effort remained in that position for a few minutes, although in all that time he was not meditated, much less keep his mind blank, at least he fulfilled part of the slogan. "That's it, Pretzel lady. So far my meditation has come. " Sonic rose from the ground stretching his body.</p>
<p>"14 minutes, very good for a hedgehog that can't help but walk to the runs." Maddie said as she stood rigorously. "Let me guess: you didn't meditate anything, am I right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, but, Pretzel lady, please, of course not." Sonic answered with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>Maddie searched her laptop for some yoga positions. "Well, blue devil, let's practice some poses."</p>
<p>"Are we going to bend the bones?"</p>
<p>"We're not going to bend the bones."</p>
<p>Sonic looked at the figures of the poses on the screen. "Hey, some of the positions don't seem so difficult. I'll make the candle, check this out." The blue hedgehog lay his back on the ground and raised his legs in the air as shown in the image.</p>
<p>"Excellent, you learn fast, buddy. Now let's practice the other poses and sync our breathing. Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>Sonic and his yoga instructor were performing poses for a long time, on many occasions Maddie had to help Sonic as he fell or did it his way, at one point the hedgehog quills were nailed to the mat and both had to struggle to get him out.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was left in the mountain position. "Well, Pretzel lady, we've already done the candle pose, the triangle pose, the warrior's pose, the pregnant cow don't know what, and the dog pose that was very humiliating, now, can we end up for a bite to eat?"</p>
<p>"All right, kid. To end the session we will meditate and retire."</p>
<p>Sonic was a little upset. "Again?, it's all about relaxing and relaxing?"</p>
<p>Maddie placed herself in a rock posture to meditate. "In fact yes, that's what I told you from the beginning."</p>
<p>"Well, you would have said it before, I would have brought my pillow and took a nap." Said the hedgehog sitting down.</p>
<p>"You've given me an idea." Maddie approached the hedgehog and helped him lie fully on the mat, she stretched the hedgehog's members to making it look like a star. "This pose is called ´Savasana´ and I'm sure it will help you with meditation."</p>
<p>Sonic snorted relieved. "At last a comfortable position with a cool name. Guac. "</p>
<p>Maddie went back to the position she was before.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was in that position looking up at the sky thinking. "Geez, I must stop distracting myself so easily." Sonic began to detail the celestial sky and everything around him. "This sky is the same as that of the Green Hill Zone and in different times it turns in different colors. Blue, light blue, violet, black, yellow, orange, red... Except for the green color, I haven't seen a green sky since I came to Earth, at least not in this place." Unintentionally, Sonic began to ignore the things around him and was immersed in his thoughts. "The only time the sky is stained with all colors is when a rainbow is formed, according to Longclaw, rainbows have seven colors."</p>
<p>"Just like certain gems."</p>
<p>Sonic closed his eyes and imagined being in his world as a little one. He remembered that day that he was collecting flowers in the small neighboring temple and inadvertently found a scroll.</p>
<p>His mind did not process that situation as if it were a memory, rather he felt as if he were in that place today.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonic 3 years old was stirring the earth around the small temple next to his home, it was spring time and certain plants flourished only at that time, he was ripping out the flowers and then going with his caretaker to assemble a centerpiece with the same flowers. "These dandelions will be for Longclaw, she likes to eat dandelions." Little Sonic ripped out the flowers and left them settled on the floor of the small temple. A flared fuchsia flower caught his attention, it was differed from the rest as it was larger and was the only one of its kind in sight. The little hedgehog took the stem of the flower to rip it off and so took it home, tried to rip it out, but could not, he observed that it was connected to a thick root, that means that taking it out was going to require a lot of effort. Sonic took the stem of the flower with both hands and pulled the flower with the help of his legs, he used so much force that he came out dismissed colliding with a pillar of the small temple. "Auch." Sonic shoring his head, suddenly, a scroll falls from the small temple and hits his head.</p>
<p>"Ah!, what is this?" the hedgehog took the parchment and unrolled it to know what it was. The scroll at first glance was noticed that it was ancient, within it were strange drawings, apparently they were 7 colorful gems around a large green gem. The little hedgehog picked up all the flowers along with the parchment and went up to his home to take it to his caretaker.</p>
<p>Inside Sonic's home, an owl was weaving a basket, watching a bouquet of flowers walk towards her.</p>
<p>"Excuse me miss, I came to bring you these beautiful flowers like you." The little hedgehog was saying to his caretaker..</p>
<p>"Oh, who's talking to me? I only see a big bouquet of flowers walking."</p>
<p>Sonic rested the flowers in a vase. "It's me Longclaw, Sonic, I brought you these flowers to make the centerpiece you wanted, and I also brought you many dandelions as you like them."</p>
<p>The sweet owl stroked Sonic's face with her wing. "Thank you Sonic, you're very kind." She observed that he had something in his hand. "What have you got there, sweetie?"</p>
<p>Sonic gave the parchment to his caretaker. "I don't know what that is, I found it when I picked flowers, maybe you can tell me what it is."</p>
<p>Longclaw unrolled the scroll and as she studied it for a few seconds, she realized what it was. "Wow sugar, you found something very important about the miracle gems."</p>
<p>"Miracle gems?, what are those?, are you going to tell me?" Sonic was asking excitedly.</p>
<p>"Of course sweetie. I'll tell you when you go to sleep, just like a tale."</p>
<p>"Owwww, I can't wait that long!" Sonic said frustrated.</p>
<p>Sonic and Longclaw spent the whole afternoon assembling the centerpiece and then dined.</p>
<p>When night fell, Longclaw tucked her child into his bed (a basket with blankets and pillows), the little hedgehog was excited to hear the story.</p>
<p>"Tell me, tell me, Longclaw. The story of the miracle gems." Sonic said while Longclaw tucked him in.</p>
<p>The lovely owl, unrolled the parchment completely. "You see, sugar, there is a legend about 7 colorful magic gems that contain unlimited power and no one knows the origin of those gems."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes were wide open full of enthusiasm. "Ohhhh... Tell me more!"</p>
<p>"Well, these gems have the colors of the rainbow as you see here, and they are controlled by a big green gem."</p>
<p>"What are those gems called?" Sonic was asking.</p>
<p>"Chaos emeralds, and the big gem is called Master emerald"</p>
<p>"Chaos... emeralds." Sonic kept repeating in awe. "And where are those Chaos emeralds?"</p>
<p>Longclaw opened the map of the safe worlds and compared it to the scroll. "Legend has it that each of these 7 emeralds are hidden in each of the safe worlds, except for the two worlds that are crossed out on the map."</p>
<p>"What about that big emerald?"</p>
<p>"That emerald." Longclaw said seriously. "The Master emerald is said to be sheltered in a hidden palace, guarded by an echidna guardian."</p>
<p>"Echidna?, do you mean those people who want my power?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Longclaw set aside the scroll and the map. "Sonic listens carefully. The same legend says that if someone uses the power of the emeralds they will be able to undergo a supertransformation. So, if you ever run into them and things get out of hand, remember this prayer..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom Wachowski and Maddie Wachowski were watching a blue hedgehog scattered on the floor with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"What if he crossed the astral plane and went the other way?" The sheriff whispered to his wife.</p>
<p>"No, leave him. I want to see how long he may be meditating." Answered the vet to her husband.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog came out of its meditative state and sat on the ground, he breathed deep. He watched his two favorite humans and went to them.</p>
<p>"Donut lord, Pretzel lady, that was amazing!" Sonic exclaimed very happy.</p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Maddie praised the blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you too, honey. You managed to tame the blue devil." Tom was joking.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you, love. Hey Sonic, are we going inside to eat any snacks?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>The couple went into the house, the blue hedgehog was about to follow them, but he turned around to look at the wooden floor, there was a quill of his lying on the floor, he walked to the quill and picked it up, it was off, because, it was not like the shiny quill Tom had found in the pastures.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Remember this prayer..."</em>
</p>
<p>"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies Chaos." Sonic recited a prayer, unexpectedly, his quills, his eyes, and the quill he was holding in his hand began to shine, that blue light ran through his body and then faded away.</p>
<p>Sonic took the quill and buried it in a pot where a fuchsia flower bloomed intensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I want to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What happens when our blue hedgehog asks 'the question'?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a windy night in the town of Green Hills, a loving couple slept soundly in their room with the presence of their faithful companion, a Golden Retriever who also slept deep upside down in its dog bed. They had a tiring day in their respective jobs so that getting home to rest was the most anticipated moment for them, that and spending time with their favorite hedgehog who always had energy and affection to spare for both of them.</p>
<p>That same afternoon-night, the couple of the house had cooked a vegetable soup for dinner, the blue hedgehog did not agree to dine soup, because, he expected something "with more volume" at dinner time, but immediately he retracted when trying a tablespoon of the broth, its flavor was exquisite, a tablespoon became twenty tablespoons and those twenty tablespoons became five plates of soup. The hedgehog ate everything.</p>
<p>And speaking of a certain hedgehog, he was knocking on the door of the room of his two adored humans (after many warnings from them), as he heard no answer, turned the doorknob and set out to open the door slowly, on the floor his shadow could be seen because of the light of the corridor. He looked at Tom and Maddie who were still sleeping as if there was no tomorrow, he didn't want to wake them up, but what else could he do?, he certainly needed their help, apart from Maddie having repeated many times that, if anything happened to him, did not hesitate to call her.</p>
<p>"Meow?"</p>
<p>Sonic pretended to meow like a cat as he did not want his adopters to wake up upset, considering that every time the hedgehog woke up in the middle of the night, both the sheriff and the veterinarian had to wake up quickly so that they could help the young hedgehog to appease his sudden anxiety attacks, so that he could continue sleeping.</p>
<p>"Meow?"</p>
<p>Sonic again imitated a cat, he was not anxious or anything, but if he was a little nervous, and ashamed of course. He really had to learn how to slow if he wanted to fit the Earth's lifestyle.</p>
<p>"Meow"</p>
<p>Ozzy, who was sleeping in its bed, listened to the hedgehog and approached him to lick his back, that little murmur was captured by the sheriff who woke up numbly with cloudy eyesight, was able to distinguish the silhouette of the alien hedgehog next to his dog who looked at him intently, just as if they were expecting something.</p>
<p>"Ah, man. Do you become a cat at night or what?" Tom sat on the bed with one hand on his head.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog stood still without saying a word. Ozzy watched Tom with his head bowed.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to say anything?</p>
<p>At that moment Maddie wakes up and turns around to see her husband. "What's wrong, love?"</p>
<p>Tom shook his wife to see Sonic. "You'd better ask him. I haven't been able to get a word out of him."</p>
<p>Maddie turned her gaze to the silent hedgehog. "Oh Sonic, is something wrong? Don't just stand there."</p>
<p>Sonic fell silent for a few seconds and then said, "I threw up."</p><hr/>
<p>Tom Wachowski stood in his pajamas and sleepy cleaning the hallway floor with a mop, his wife was watching that a certain blue hedgehog drank plenty of water.</p>
<p>"I can't understand. I've seen him eat countless chilidogs. And throws up a vegetable soup?" Tom exclaimed as he drained the mop in the bucket of water.</p>
<p>"It's not vegetable soup that gave him indigestion." Maddie answered the sheriff, then direct his gaze to the hedgehog. "Sonic, I told you not to eat so fast, your mouth can go fast, but your stomach can't."</p>
<p>"And how fast your mouth goes." Tom said even cleaning the floor.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was drinking a large glass of water with a drinking straw. "I'm really sorry, but it's not my fault, the next time don't cook such a delicious soup!"</p>
<p>"Next time make sure you eat slow, Sonic."</p>
<p>"Or we're going to have to buy you those slow eating dog bowls." The sheriff was joking.</p>
<p>"Well, fine." Sonic headed to the stairwell of his attic. "I promise you that I'll be more responsible so these things don't happen. Night Donut, night Pretzel lady.</p><hr/>
<p>It was 6-7 a.m., the blue hedgehog had woke up early and was having breakfast a digestive tea with milk bread (on Maddie's recommendation) sitting on the couch watching a soap opera.</p>
<p>"I told you she was hiding something, man. In the previous chapters her scenes left a touch of mystery." The Hedgehog spoke to the TV with his full mouth.</p>
<p><span>"I don't have time for these things Helena, talk at once!"</span> The guy in the soap opera said arguing with a woman.</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always so busy Roger, you never have time for me!"</span>
</p>
<p>"If you know he's always busy. Why are you after him?" Sonic answered the soap opera woman.</p>
<p>
  <span>"And if you know I'm busy, don't be after me, Helena."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll have to take care of me from now on Roger, because I'm pregnant!"</span>
</p>
<p>" You like it or not." Sonic said with his mouth full.</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell are you talking about, Helena? That son can't be mine, he's sure one of the many students you like to seduce."</span>
</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean it's not yours?" Sonic was asking without understanding.</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think what you want, Roy, but this son who spawns in my womb, has your DNA!"</span>
</p>
<p>Around the hedgehog's head there were many question marks. "What? spawns? DNA? What does it mean?, she's got a child in her womb?" He has often heard those terms in movies and TV shows, but never became interested in finding out what it was about.</p>
<p>But now that he's with two family figures and has contacts with a lot of people, he could find out certain things.</p>
<p>
  <span>"As rose petals will be back in a few minutes. Don't go away!"</span>
</p>
<p>Sonic ran around the house looking for his favorite sheriff, he was in the kitchen trying to open a can of energizer.</p>
<p>"Hello, blue devil. Strange to see you so early. Do you feel better about your ´night soup expulsion`?"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog sat on top of the table even though Tom and Maddie always tell him not to. "Um, well, Pretzel lady made me a light breakfast or something like that. Hey, Donut lord, can you help me with a question?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Tom struggled to open the can. "Tell me. This can is a-"</p>
<p>"How do humans become?" Let go the blue hedgehog without saying anything else.</p>
<p>Immediately the can was opened by Tom's strength and caused a rain of energizing throughout the kitchen, Sonic licked his fur to test the liquid and made approval sound.</p>
<p>Tom passed a hand over his face and left the can on the table. "Sonic, what a stupid question you just asked me."</p>
<p>"Why stupid?"</p>
<p>The sheriff dried his arms with a cloth. "I know you've spent 10 years isolated from everyone, but those kinds of questions are asked by children and you are two times more aged than them."</p>
<p>"What if the children ask? There's a lot of things on this planet that I don't know!"</p>
<p>"Well. I am the least suitable person to answer these kinds of questions. Why don't you go ask Maddie? She is more familiar with this topic." The sheriff was responding trying to evade the topic.</p>
<p>"She had to leave early today because she had an emergency." Sonic said standing at the table.</p>
<p>Tom turned around and went to his room. "Sorry, kid, I have to put on my uniform, I'm late to go to work."</p>
<p>Sonic ran out in a blue gust into Tom's room, when he arrived in his room, he encountering the blue hedgehog wearing his police uniform (it was evident that was huge for him), with his police blackjack and sunglasses.</p>
<p>"Hi I'm Officer Wachowski, I don't know how to respond how humans are made or why there are so many of them on the planet." Sonic said imitating Tom's voice.</p>
<p>"Sonic, this is no time for games, take off my uniform so I can wear it. And try not to leave any quill in it." Tom tried to approach the hedgehog, but he stopped him with the police blackjack.</p>
<p>"Ha! What a lack of respect for the law. If you don't answer me right now, I'll be forced to make you talk."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works, Sonic-" At that point, Tom's communicator starts ringing, letting Wade's voice be heard.</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tom, I need you to address the Green Hills Nursing Home as a matter of urgency, a fault in the electrical connections is setting the building on fire. Over and out."</span>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>With a quick movement, the sheriff took off the hedgehog's clothing and quickly left his room. The blue hedgehog followed in protest.</p>
<p>"Hey, you still owe me a lot of answers."</p>
<p>"You heard Wade, Sonic. When I get back, we'll talk." The sheriff said as he adjusted his uniform as he could.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog watched Tom open the door and go through it. "I want to help too! "</p>
<p>"No, you stay here and don't leave the house." That was the last thing Tom said when he left the house.</p><hr/>
<p>The sheriff of the town as soon as he arrived at the scene of the incident had to place the precautionary tapes to prevent the villagers from approaching the area of risk. There was also another police patrol, an ambulance and a group of people frightened by the fire. Several people on the health team were taking care of evacuating patients from the scene.</p>
<p>"Okay people, I need you to stand behind the tape, our emergency personnel are acting to avoid leaks. The fire brigade will be here soon." Officer Wachowski communicated to frightened people, behind him, he could recognize a very familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Perhaps if the buildings were not wooden they would catch fire less."</p>
<p>Tom turned around and was surprised to see a certain blue hedgehog staring at the smoke in the building. "Sonic, what are you doing here?, I told you to stay in the house, it's dangerous!"</p>
<p>Sonic was willing to confront the sheriff. "Dangerous of what? There's only smoke, and I told you I wanted to help!"</p>
<p>A nursing home security staff was running towards Tom and Sonic. "Officer Wachowski, follow me you have to see this!"</p>
<p>Tom and Sonic run behind the guard, both turn around the asylum and discover a sizzle in the light wires of the pole that was almost glued to the asylum, those sparks were slowly caught fire to the asylum's attic.</p>
<p>"Why haven't they cut off the power?" Was asking the sheriff worried.</p>
<p>"Firefighters haven't arrived yet, obviously no one can climb up to the control panel to cut off supply." The guard was reporting to Tom.</p>
<p>The hedgehog looked intently at the wiring, a large explosion threw many sparks into the air. "Is that little box up there the control panel?"</p>
<p>"Yes, aren't you thinking-?"</p>
<p>Sonic climbed in a blue flash to the post control panel, was hung from one arm and with the other free arm opened the panel cover (which had to break when he did not have the key of the padlock), on the panel there were many switches and many levers. "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, I wonder where my glove will go" Sonic touched some commands from the panel.</p>
<p>The guard and the town sheriff were watching from below. "I wonder if he knows the commands on the panel, that's what the electrical engineer knows."</p>
<p>"Make sure you have a CPR equipment ready." Tom said without taking off the view of the panel.</p>
<p>"For someone in particular?" The guard was asking.</p>
<p>"Yes, for me." Sonic lowered a switch and immediately the electrical wires stopped sizzling, he celebrated from above and went down without any problem to Tom.</p>
<p>"Sonic at your service, Donut lord." Sonic said to Tom, he looked at him suspiciously. The attic smoke was now turning into fire, which caught the hedgehog's attention. "Oh no, the fire is advancing!"</p>
<p>The speedy hedgehog didn't give Tom time to respond, he ran away and came back with the same speed, that made a gust of wind appease the fire, but not quite. Then the blue hedgehog began to run back and forth creating air currents that helped kill the fire and move toxic smoke away from the building. The people behind the precautionary line began to applaud. Sonic stopped and climbed Tom's shoulder as he observed that there was no more fire and no smoke.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! Officer Wachowski and Sonic the Hedgehog saved the day!" Exclaimed the blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>"You never know when to stop, don't you, blue devil?"</p>
<p>Firefighters eventually arrived and entered the building to continue evacuating the staff and patients from the asylum, Officer Wachowski (with Sonic on his shoulder) set out to organize the evacuees and their families, occasionally the hedgehog and sheriff were congratulated for their heroic action.</p>
<p>An ambulance nurse offered water to the sheriff and the hedgehog, in those minutes of rest, both of them began to exchange words.</p>
<p>"That was an impressive feat, blue devil. Although next time, try to warn before you do things." Tom congratulated Sonic.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Donut lord. It's just that in these emergency classes you need to act quickly and I'm the one to talk about it." The blue hedgehog came off the sheriff's shoulder.</p>
<p>A woman pregnant 8-9 months, approaches Tom to ask him something. "Excuse me, officer. I'm looking for my father, he's a resident of the asylum, do you have any idea where he might be?"</p>
<p>The woman showed a photograph to the sheriff. "All residents have been evacuated, if you ask that nurse, she will tell you where your father is, miss."</p>
<p>Sonic observed the woman's prominent abdomen and sketched a big smile. "Wow, miss. Your belly is huge!" Tom covered Sonic's mouth with one hand.</p>
<p>The woman laughed. "Thank you, little sweet thing. She'll be a girl."</p>
<p>"Congratulations, miss. I hope your baby is born healthy." Tom said, Sonic opened his eyes in total amazement.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much, officer. I'll see you."</p>
<p>The pregnant woman left, Tom freed Sonic's mouth and lifted it on her shoulder again. "Sonic, you and your big mouth."</p>
<p>"Whaaaaaat? I didn't say anything bad, she said she was carrying a girl. What does she mean?"</p>
<p>"Sonic, I know you don't know many things about the Earth, but this is not the best time to start chatting. Why don't you go around town and see if the citizens need help, I can't do it today."</p>
<p>"Really?, but I want to keep helping."</p>
<p>"You've already helped too much here today. Now you could go keep an eye out that the traps of Crazy Carl are not harmful to others, you can visit the farmer and find out if he needs help with anything, you can even go visit Maddie to find out how she is." Tom was trying to convince Sonic.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog thought for a moment. "Mmmm, it's okay. I'll go."</p>
<p>"You're a good boy. See you at the house."</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting for my answer, Donut lord."</p>
<p>Sonic, before saying goodbye to the sheriff, gave him a fleeting hug and ran away, the day was cloudy, but still looked beautiful and Sonic was full of energy to visit the inhabitants of Green Hills.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mother Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was running all over the town of Green Hills. Today people were somewhat worry by the accident at the nursing home. Sonic was doing Tom's job; keeping an eye on the villagers. He was checking that people respected the traffic lights, that motorists allow pedestrians to pass through, and he stopped specifically to make sure that the pond's ducklings could quietly cross the street, apparently they were looking for shelter as Donald, Daisy and Daffy were carrying wood and dry grass on their peaks.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog took a walk all over town again, he came to the Green Hills Police Department and ran into Wade Whipple's office, the officer was at his desk full of phone calls and papers.</p>
<p>"Hello Officer Whipple!" Sonic greeted with his usual charisma.</p>
<p>Wade had one phone in his left ear and another in his right ear. "Hello, blue devil. You better call me by my name because if I ever hear ´Officer Whipple´ today I think I'm going to-, yes Mrs! Green Hills Police Department [...]"</p>
<p>"Then. Hello Wade!" The hedgehog was greeting again. "I see you're busy, I just came to give you these donuts that Mrs. Doris gave me for putting out the asylum fire."</p>
<p>"What-?, Wait, Mrs, your call will be answered shortly. And you too, sir." The officer left the lines on hold and took the bag of doughnuts that Sonic gave him. "Thank you, blue devil, or I should better call you ´blue angel´, for today." Wade said as he bit a doughnut.</p>
<p>"Ah, no problem. Tom told me to keep an eye on the green hills inhabitants today so... Sonic the Hedgehog at your service." Sonic said, pulling his chest out.</p>
<p>A new call went back on and Wade also put it on hold. "Okay, Sonic, can you make me a coffee with that coffee maker?"</p>
<p>"Sure!"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog started making coffee while Wade answered the calls from his office, luckily the coffee maker wasn't very complex and Sonic was able to make an American coffee without problems. As Wade was distracted by his work, the hedgehog disguisedly drank a sip of coffee, his face made an expression of disgust because he didn't like it. "I can't understand why they drink this so much, and I can't understand why Tom won't let me drink coffee... or beer." Sonic thought.</p>
<p>He left the coffee on the officer's desk, Wade thanked him as he could, he was answering the phones and was writing things down.</p>
<p>When the blue hedgehog left the police department, he saw Carl's caravan rushing into the mountains, Sonic didn't think Crazy Carl was planning something dangerous, but he decided to follow him anyway.</p>
<p>Crazy Carl arrived at the cliff where he claims to predict the arrival of the 'two-tailed kit', stopped his caravan and began to remove elements from it (a table, a deck chair, etc.) Sonic suddenly greeted Carl from behind causing him he jumped up and sent a vintage camera flying.</p>
<p>Sonic ran behind the camera and caught it before it fell down the cliff. "Got it!"</p>
<p>"But what a scare you've given me, blue devil." Crazy Carl said by taking the camera with his hands. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I should be the one to ask that, Carl. What are you doing around here?"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, routine, blue devil. I'm recording the place where the two-tailed kitsune will appear." Carl said taking pictures of the landscape.</p>
<p>"Aren't you afraid of being out here with a storm coming?" Was asking the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Nope"</p>
<p>Sonic watched Crazy Carl sniffed the ground and took a sample of the dust with a test tube. "Is it possible that someone else knows how to use the rings? " Sonic was wondering.</p>
<p>Inadvertently, Crazy Carl heard him and went to him. "Of course it does!, planet Earth has a vast amount of raw material, and beings from another world know it very well. There are a lot of beings that researchers and scientists don't know, like big foot, the chupacabras, the night crawlers." Carl looked Sonic in the eyes. "And you blue devil, why did you come here?"</p>
<p>Sonic omitted the whole part of his caretaker and the tribe that was chasing them. "I came here ten years ago to hide from the people who wanted to take away my power."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, that's understandable, any ambitious man who has knowledge of your power will want to take advantage of it." Sonic ducked his head remembering that those same words were specified by his caretaker Longclaw the Owl, Carl when noticing that, he raised the hedgehog's chin with one hand and looked at him in his big green irises. "But I'm so glad you're here, planet Earth often needs a great hero and I know that hero is you."</p>
<p>"Thank you Carl, I'll always appreciate the food you left me at night."</p>
<p>"Those were traps." Crazy Carl said as he looked at the landscape with some binoculars.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. But you were indirectly feeding me anyway." Sonic said with a smile. "Hey Carl, can you help me with a question?"</p>
<p>"Of course, you ask and I'll continue to keep an eye on the two-tailed kitsune."</p>
<p>"How humans are made?" As soon as Sonic finished asking, Crazy Carl laughed like, well, crazy. "I'm starting to believe that aliens are you."</p>
<p>"You see, blue devil, millions of years ago, a space civilization came to Earth to create intelligent beings-" Carl was interrupted by Sonic.</p>
<p>"But I don't mean the origin, Carl, I mean how humans make more of them." Sonic recoiled a little when Carl suddenly approached him.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, but you don't want to miss this amazing story, blue devil." Carl began to tell a story and get lost in his storytelling. "See, the annunakis were a civilization that built the pyramids of Egypt..."</p>
<p>Crazy Carl kept telling his story, Sonic slowly slipped away until he was out of his sight and ran out in a blue burst into town. Carl, realizing it, yelled at him from afar.</p>
<p>"Come back anytime, blue devil, so I can tell you about Chaos, the god of destruction!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonic rushed to veterinary school, a receptionist attended him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sir...The Hedgehog?" The receptionist said.</p>
<p>"Hello, I am, do you know where Pretzel lady is- I mean, Maddie?" Asked the hedgehog of dots standing as the counter was too high for him.</p>
<p>"Do you mean Dr. Wachowski?, she is in the hallway of the operating room."</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Sonic headed to the corridor of the operating room and encountered his favorite human who was dragging a crash cart. "Hey, Pretzel lady. S'up?"</p>
<p>Maddie, seeing the blue hedgehog, hugged him and began to inspecting him. "Hello, my blue devil. They were telling me about the heroic action you did today. Are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I have no scratches and the grandparents of the asylum were evacuated." Sonic said. "How are you? Donut lord told me to come visit you."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left so early this morning, honey, we had an emergency C-section." Maddie said, then a vet attendant passing by reported something to her. "Sonic I have to go to the office, so I see you at home?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely." Sonic before he left hugged Maddie for a few seconds and then ran out into town.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonic was running through the rural area of the town with open arms, was watching most of the Green Hills residents and even helped those in need.</p>
<p>He arrived at the farm (where he had Tom and Maddie land in the barn) and observed that the farmer Zimmer was milking a cow, Sonic has often observed the farmer performing tasks like this on the farm, but never dared to ask him (obviously) for fear of being discovered.</p>
<p>Now he could take the time to ask him and to help him in whatever he needs.</p>
<p>"Hello Mr. Farmer! Are you too busy?" Sonic was asking behind the fence.</p>
<p>The farmer turned around and greeted Sonic screaming. "Heeeeello, blue devil! Come in, come in!"</p>
<p>Sonic jumped the fence and in less than 5 seconds, he was next to the farmer. "It's a pleasure to see you well. What do you do that?"</p>
<p>"Hehe, I'm milking Bertha to make dairy products, son." The farmer answered as he continued to milk.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, I see." The blue hedgehog marveled at that fact.</p>
<p>"Would you like to help me carry these buckets inside the barn?" The farmer was asking.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Sonic took the milk cubes with great care and took them one by one to the barn. When he finished, he stared entertainingly at the farmer milking the last bucket of milk.</p>
<p>"This is the last Bertha. Come on, son, let Bertha's calf feed on her." The farmer told Sonic, he took the bench and the milk bucket.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog looked for a few seconds at the calf becoming breastfed by his mother, then followed the old man on his way to the barn. "Why does Bertha's son do that?, it's weird." Sonic asked, the farmer laughed for his innocence.</p>
<p>"Hahaha. Bertha's son is very young, Sonic, he needs his mother's milk to survive. He was born when Officer Wachowski came with his wife to help me."</p>
<p>"Do all animals do that?"</p>
<p>"Only mammals, son. You know, like horses, goats, dogs, mmmm." The farmer handed a rope to the blue hedgehog. "If you follow me, you will have the opportunity to witness a birth today. One of the cows is in labor."</p>
<p>Sonic was very excited and accompanied the farmer to the cow in labor. Since he didn't know what childbirth meant, he asked the old man and he answered it without a hitch. Sonic's enthusiasm immediately faded when he realized the situation he was about to observe, it was understandable, never in his life witnessed a delivery, that's why he felt his stomach stir, but he still helped the farmer in the delivery of his cow.</p>
<p>"I was better off not knowing all these things."</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Wachowskis' house, a sweet vet was making a green tea at the kitchen counter, felt she was being hugged from behind and smiled.</p>
<p>"How's the cutest vet in Green Hills?" Tom Wachowski said to his wife with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"-Sigh- You see me, recharging my energies with a green tea."</p>
<p>"I want that hippie tea too."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not hippie." Maddie said making another cup of tea. "Where's that blue devil?"</p>
<p>Tom reloaded his head on Maddie's shoulder. "If he's not here, then he must still be having fun in the town."</p>
<hr/>
<p>An anthropomorphic blue hedgehog came trotting into the Wachowskis' house with their arms hanging like pendulums. He wanted to go unnoticed by the inhabitants of the house to go for a dipping bath, but Ozzy started barking at him with emotion.</p>
<p>"Hey, blue devil. Come here!" The sheriff of the village was having tea with his wife.</p>
<p>"Ah great!" Said the blue hedgehog as he approached the sheriff and the vet. He didn't look good at all, he was covered in blood, plus he had feathers and dry grass all over his fur.</p>
<p>"What happened to you? Is it blood that you have in your fur?" Was asking the vet.</p>
<p>"Hello... hi." Sonic answered without any emotion. "As you could see, I'm covered in blood, feathers, liquid don't know what, I have placenta in my head! and all I want is to dive into the tub."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, you helped Mr. Zimmer give birth to a cow, congratulations. You're quite a hero in this town." Tom congratulated the hedgehog, though his mood did not seem like the usual.</p>
<p>"I went to the farm and spent my time with the farmer, I thought it was going to be exciting to see someone born, I was wrong, I saw a creature come out of another creature, and worst of all I had to help the farmer remove the placenta from his cow. I was very shocked to observe that so I fainted on top of the placenta!"</p>
<p>Tom and Maddie began to laugh at the hedgehog's account.</p>
<p>"Before I left I helped him pick up some eggs from the chicken coop and some vegetables. He told me to come back whenever I want, but I'm honestly not going to step on that place for another two months. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take a bath."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom went up to his room and met the young hedgehog cross-leg sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped in his head.</p>
<p>"I was wondering where you were. Don't you want to come down to wait for dinner?" The sheriff asked the hedgehog, but got no answer. He sat on the bed, near the hedgehog. "Sonic, I know you had a hard day, but look on the bright side, hey, you saved dozens of people today, everybody was asking me about you and they were telling me how lucky I was to have you. And you know what the best part is?" Sonic smiled a little. "They're right. I understand you, kid. You're upset, you're probably sleepy, you're hungry, if you were a baby you'd be crying by now."</p>
<p>Sonic laughs a little. "You and your baby jokes. Speaking of which. Are you going to answer my question, Donut lord?"</p>
<p>"I had to open my mouth."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, don't you know?" Was asking the hedgehog sitting on the bed like a cat.</p>
<p>"Exactly, I don't know anything. That's why I told you to ask Maddie." Sonic called Maddie with a big scream. "Auch! Let me know before you do something like that."</p>
<p>"Sorryyyyy."</p>
<p>After a while, the vet went up the stairs with Ozzy to her room to answer the call of the blue hedgehog. "How can I help you, sugar?"</p>
<p>Sonic stood behind Tom's back and rested his hands on his shoulders. "Yes. Since Donut lord is not Wikipedia, could you help me with a question?" Sonic made tender eyes.</p>
<p>"I'll do my best. Is it about what you saw today, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, at last!, I have so many questions." Maddie gestured for him to ask. "How humans are made?"</p>
<p>"I warned you, " Tom tell to his wife.</p>
<p>The vet began to think about his question. "Your question is mis-asked. You want to ask how people reproduce."</p>
<p>"What? No, no way! I want to know what it's all about "carrying a child in the womb," the placenta, the mammals, or the lactation." Asked the hedgehog remembering everything he lived today.</p>
<p>Tom got out of bed and was about to retire from the room. "You're not going anywhere." Maddie made Tom sit back on the bed. "That's 5th and 6th grade biology. I'll explain briefly." She proceeded to explain. "On this planet there are viviparous and oviparous beings, humans are mammals, we do not lay eggs, we carry our offsprings in our womb, you understand me?"</p>
<p>Sonic kept thinking for a while and then proceeded to ask more questions. "That's why today's woman had such a big belly. Right?"</p>
<p>"Exactly"</p>
<p>The young hedgehog was beginning to join stitches on his mind. "Aha... And how do babies grow up in there? Don't they break the other organs?"</p>
<p>Maddie pointed out her belly with her hand. " Years of evolutions. Near here, women have a special bag, in this bag babies grow until they are mature enough to be born. "</p>
<p>"That bag can be torture many times." Tom said staring at the wall.</p>
<p>"Why torture? That's amazing!" The blue hedgehog was very excited, he was finally able to understand certain things. "Tell me more, Pretzel lady."</p>
<p>Maddie smiled maliciously. "Do you want me to explain how they are born?"</p>
<p>"No!" Sonic put in an expression of disgust as he remembered the birth on the farm, Tom and Maddie began to laugh. "Wait a minute, if a baby grows up in there, what does it eat?"</p>
<p>Maddie laughed a little. "That mass where you fell passed out is called the placenta, the placenta connects the mother with the baby through a tube called the umbilical cord, and every time the mother eats something, food comes to the baby through it." While explaining, Maddie gestured with her hands.</p>
<p>Sonic was completely amazed at that fact, he jumped a little on the bed and began to review aloud. "I love this planet, everything here is so amazing. So, mammals carry their babies in a special bag, they feed on a cord and are born when they are already mature." Sonic looked at the vet. "The farmer today told me that calves feed on their mother's milk when they're very young, do humans do that too?"</p>
<p>"Yes" Maddie sat on the bed making Sonic stand in the middle of the two. "That's what they call lactation, mammals breastfeed their children until they can eat on their own. Just like your mother did to you."</p>
<p>At that moment Sonic looked at Maddie with an expression of amazement (the same expression he did when Tom told him he was moving to San Francisco.)</p>
<p>"Love, it looks like you broke him." Tom whispered in mockery.</p>
<p>"My mom didn't do that." Sonic smiled. "But I'm sure Longclaw, my caretaker, did, she was so kind."</p>
<p>"Awww. Was she a hedgehog?" Was asking Maddie.</p>
<p>"No, she was an owl, and now that I remember, she had an armor on her chest."</p>
<p>"Oh Sonic, owls are not mammals, she could never have breastfed you."</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog lowered his ears in a sign of sadness, but he quickly recomposed himself because he did not want to be sad. "Okay, Pretzel lady. Thank you for answering my questions. Not as a certain doughnut eater who knows nothing." Sonic said hugging Maddie.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me? You didn't even know what was ´lactation´." The sheriff said.</p>
<p>"But now I do know, do you want me to explain you?"</p>
<p>"You'd better tell me your story as a kid." Tom said challenging Sonic.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, excuse me!, I'm hungry. I'll wait for dinner at the table."</p>
<p>That said, Sonic ran out to the living/dining room followed by Ozzy. Maddie got out of bed and looked at her husband who was still sitting.</p>
<p>"Next time you have to explain how dad's seed gets into the mom's bag when occurs to him to ask. " The vet said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Nah, It won't be necessary while he watches television and surfs the internet."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember that Sonic has lived 10 years on Earth, but there are many things he doesn't know ; )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold morning in the town of Green Hills, the sky was completely covered and the rain was falling incessantly. There were also gusts of wind that whipped the treetops and blew some leaves.</p>
<p>Inside a warm village house, a dedicated vet was getting ready to go to work, she was picking up her hair with a buckle until she heard footsteps towards her, turned around and saw her husband wearing a black raincoat as if he were the reaper. She started laughing funny.</p>
<p>"You're not going to use that today, are you?" Was asking the vet.</p>
<p>The sheriff took off his hood leaving his face exposed. "Today is a rainy day, although the city is empty, the villagers call me to clean their gutters."</p>
<p>"But put on some fluorescent tapes, you don't want people to mistake you for the grim reaper." She was joking.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe that's how they'll call me less." Tom went to the window and watched the weather. "How do you see your day today?"</p>
<p>"Well, hypothermia, vaccination, teaching, you know." Maddie said. "Not to mention the number of births there will be today."</p>
<p>"I wish I was in your shoes."</p>
<p>"And believe me, some days I'd like to be in yours." The vet approached her husband and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>She climbed into her room to put on her medical scrub. Meanwhile the sheriff was feeding his four-legged friend. Maddie goes downstairs and talks to her husband.</p>
<p>"What do you want for dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>"No soup, that's for sure." The sheriff said. "And if possible, I'd like to have some quick cooking dinner, just so I don't have a blue hedgehog behind me wondering every now and then if dinner is ready."</p>
<p>Maddie laughed at Tom's comment. "That little guy and his obsession with going fast. For the purpose, last night I went to see him three times in his room and he was sleeping soundly."</p>
<p>"That's excellent. Four more tantrums and he can sleep like a little angel."</p>
<p>Tom went to the couch to pick up his coat and saw that the young hedgehog was sleeping there. "Wow, at what point did you go to the couch?"</p>
<p>"Ozzy?" Maddie asked on the stairs.</p>
<p>"No, the little blue devil." Tom joked.</p>
<p>The sheriff watched the blue hedgehog sleep and noticed something didn't look good on him. His ears and cheeks were reddish, his eyes were dark circles, his lips were dry, he breathed with his mouth open and a wheezing from his lungs could be heard every time he inhaled and exhaled. The sheriff touched the hedgehog's forehead and chest and immediately noticed the heat radiating from his body.</p>
<p>"Love, can Sonic also control the fire?" The sheriff asked his wife confused.</p>
<p>Maddie saw that he was watching Sonic sleep. "Not that we know... why?"</p>
<p>"Because he's boiling."</p>
<p>The vet approached Sonic and barely saw him, realized he had a fever, if he wasn't treated quickly he could get dehydrated. "Oh, he's feverish. But how? Last night he wasn't like that when I went to see him."</p>
<p>"I'll get a wet rag." Tom said he's going to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Yes, honey, bring bags of ice too." Maddie looked for a thermometer from the medicine cabinet and placed it under the armpit of the hyperthermal hedgehog, Tom arrived with the ice packs, both had to wait until the thermometer rang to lower his temperature with the bags. The thermometer started ringing and recorded 104 degrees.</p>
<p>"-whistle- I haven't seen a temperature like this since I got sick with brucellosis as a child." Tom said by placing a damp rag on Sonic's forehead and ice packs on his body.</p>
<p>Maddie was beginning to worry, she didn't know which terrestrial diseases could affect Sonic and she didn't know how long Sonic was with a fever. "Sonic, hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" The blue hedgehog did not respond, he barely groaned and did not want to open his eyes, Tom wanted to draw his attention, but also did not receive answers other than some movements. "Leave him love, he's sure to be raving about fever."</p>
<p>"Can't you give him some medicine to get his fever down?"</p>
<p>"I don't think, he's not a human, some medications might give him allergy or be toxic to him. Try to make him drink water."</p>
<p>Tom went to get a glass of water. "I didn't know someone might have a drug allergy." He tried to get Sonic to drink some water, but the blue hedgehog rejected the glass, consequently he put a hand around his neck with an expression of pain. "Houston, we have a problem."</p>
<p>Maddie began drawing up a care plan on a form. "I'm afraid I'll have to make a peripheral venous access to pass him fluid. Do you remember how he reacted when you shot him with the tranquilizer dart?"</p>
<p>"What reaction? He passed out almost instantly." Tom approached his wife. "Why are you asking me that right now?"</p>
<p>"I want to know how his body reacts with different drugs... how long have he been asleep?"</p>
<p>Tom remembered. "10 or 15 minutes, in fact, when I turned around to see him he was already awake and could walk."</p>
<p>Maddie was a little surprised. "What a metabolism. Did you notice any side effects?"</p>
<p>"If talking too much count as one..." Tom joked. He approached his wife and took her by the face with both hands. "So, prettiest veterinarian in Green Hills, how are you going to cure the space hedgehog?"</p>
<p>"I want to make an interconsultation."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom Wachowski came down from his room in his normal clothes, without his police uniform or the rain coat he was wearing. He observed that his wife was chatting with a vet and a young doctor near the sofa where Sonic was asleep with a serum attached to his arm. Tom greeted them both respectfully.</p>
<p>"Honey, this is Dr. Garcia, she has been in veterinary service for years, and he is Dr. Wilbers, head of pediatric intensive care. "</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you." Tom was greeting, "Have you figured out what the blue devil has yet?"</p>
<p>The older vet put on her glasses and read a chart. "We are deliberating, Officer Wachowski, we are not sure what disease he may have or if it is risky for us."</p>
<p>"I think it's a simple flu, yesterday he was running in the rain and wind." Tom said by keeping his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Have you ever been given any drugs?" The young pediatric doctor asked.</p>
<p>"Well, once I unintentionally shoo-" Tom nearly recounted the incident with the tranquilizer dart, but his wife stepped on his foot. "Auch!"</p>
<p>"Diazepam, we administer diazepam to him, ah! And smelling salts."</p>
<p>"I can't understand, why would diazepam be given to a space hedgehog with superpowers that you don't even know if...? Oh, right." The young doctor concluded.</p>
<p>"Dr. Wachowski does an amazing job taking care of this hedgehog, Dr Wilbers. This little sweet thing saved my brother from the asylum the other day." The old vet said. "Do you know his vital signs, Dr. Wachowski?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the other day I recorded their normal parameters, now they are disturbed by the fever. We only managed to lower his fever to 100 degrees." Said Maddie.</p>
<p>"I find parenteral hydration fantastic, Dr. Wachowski. If you say he had no problems with other drugs, try administering meloxicam and increasing the dose if necessary." The vet said as she was writing on the form.</p>
<p>The young doctor pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "Dr. Wachowski, if I may, I can draw blood from the hedgehog to find out exactly what he's suffering from."</p>
<p>"Of course." Maddie said.</p>
<p>"No!" The people present stared at Tom. "No, I mean, be careful with his arm, throws sparks."</p>
<p>Dr. Wilbers performed the blood draw on Sonic's arm, he was astonished at how easily he did. "This space hedgehog has an anatomy very similar to human anatomy, it's not what it seems."</p>
<p>Dr. Garcia laughs. "Don't be fooled Dr. Wilbers, one day I came to my house and my husband told me the same thing." Tom and Maddie forcibly laughed at the doctor's unfortunate comment.</p>
<p>"Well, Dr. Wachowski, I'm retiring, I'll call you on the phone when I get the test results." The pediatrician gave himself a handshake with Tom. "A pleasure Officer Wachowski, I invite you to my pediatric intensive care unit if Sonic's situation gets worse."</p>
<p>"What a creepy invitation, Doctor. Thanks anyway." Tom said.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to take biosecurity measures, Dr. Wachowski, call me to keep me posted." The old vet said as she said goodbye.</p>
<p>"Thank you for everything Dr. Garcia and Dr. Wilbers."</p>
<p>Health professionals withdrew from the Wachowskis' house. Tom sat next to Sonic, watched his wife carry medication with a syringe and come towards them.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're going to poke him."</p>
<p>Maddie administered the medication for peripheral venous access to the hedgehog arm. "I'm giving him medicine to make him feel better, what about you today and your 'overprotection'?"</p>
<p>"It's not overprotection, but he's got enough of his flu to have blood drawn and putting things through his veins." Tom said to his wife. "In my day, when we have the flu, they served us orange juice."</p>
<p>"Well, but consider Sonic not just any kid, consider that he is our special kid who came from another world and we don't know that he can make him sick, or if he can make us sick."</p>
<p>"Nah." Tom got up off the couch. "He was prowling the town for 10 years and we didn't get a flea from him."</p>
<p>"I hope you're right." The vet approached her husband. "Honey, I don't think I'm going to work today, I'm going to stay and take care of Sonic."</p>
<p>"Oh love, don't worry, I'll stay and take care of Sonic. After all, I've already took off my police suit and my reaper cape."</p>
<p>"But you don't have to miss, I can stay, apart if anything happened to Sonic-" Tom interrupted his wife.</p>
<p>"Don't you trust me to take care of Sonic? I'm the one who all gives him a shirt to fall asleep."</p>
<p>"Do you give him your shirts to go to sleep? No wonder I find blue hairs in the washing machine." Maddie said with suspicious eyes.</p>
<p>"No- Well yes. That's why I'm staying, I'm sure a lot of animals will need you today. Don't worry about me, Wade can take care of the town and villagers."</p>
<p>Maddie stayed for a minute thoughtful, looked at Sonic and saw that his appearance was better than a while ago, no longer had red ears and was now sleeping in a fetal position. "-sigh- All right, I'll go. But let me explain a few things to you in case any inconvenience arises."</p>
<p>"Sure, babe."</p>
<p>Maddie went to get the two first aid bags, then went to get blankets and other medical devices, Tom watched dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"You see, in this bag are the elements of human first aid, if you see that they are not suitable for him use the animal first aid bag. With this thermometer you check his temperature every hour, if he raise a fever again call me and put him cold water compresses with ice packs. Watch for other symptoms. Control its peripheral venous access, and if you see that his arm is puffed up, remove it, so that he does not bleed, place a plaster bandage on the wound. He has an infusion of ringer lactate that will last about 6 hours, if you see that he is in pain you can give him 1 milligram of meloxicam, if you hear that he has secretion, nebulize him with physiological solution. If you want bathe him then do it. Don't give him any medicine that I didn't tell you and most important of all: make sure he eats and drinks a lot of fluids, make him eat. Do you have any doubts?"</p>
<p>Tom at all the moment his wife was explaining to him made a thoughtful expression when he actually understood very little. "Ah... sure, love. You go, we'll be fine."</p>
<p>Maddie approached Sonic and watched him sleep. She stroked his head gently. "Goodbye darling, I hope you recover." She approached her husband and kissed him goodbye. "Love you, call me if you need anything."</p>
<p>Tom closed the door when Maddie left. He thinks for a while. "What in the world is ringer lactate?, flus are no longer like in my day."</p>
<p>The sheriff stayed at his house with his dog Ozzy and with Sonic sick, sighed to see him sleep with a serum connected to him, he did not want to see him sick, he would rather see him run around the house with his usual typical energy. Although looking on the plus side, it felt pretty good to stay one rainy day at home.</p>
<p>Tom took his cell phone and called Wade to notify him that he was not going to show up for work. They were chatting for a while about different things until Tom decided to cut because Crazy Carl came to the police station to tell his storm chaser stories.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Wade, but I know you're going to have fun with Carl for a good time."</p>
<hr/>
<p>10 years ago.</p>
<p>On a beautiful island in the middle of the sea, the day was cloudy and windy.</p>
<p>In an island hut, there was a majestic bird squeezing a wet rag into a bowl of water. The bird approached a basket where a small blue hedgehog was lying with a fever, she placed the compress on the little boy's forehead. He complained a little.</p>
<p>"-cough- Longclaw, I don't feel well and I'm hot." Said the baby hedgehog.</p>
<p>"I know, little thing. These cold compresses will help you remove the heat." The owl said in a calm and lovely voice. "Did anyone see you running around?"</p>
<p>"No, no one- "</p>
<p>The little blue hedgehog had a small coughing fit, his caretaker grabbed him with her wings and lifted him up to rub his back. After his cough, the little one began to cry, the owl rocked him.</p>
<p>"There, there, Sonic, I promise you will get better."</p>
<p>"Why am I like this?" Sonic was asking with tearful eyes.</p>
<p>"Sometimes people get sick, there are little bugs that we can't see, but they hurt us. Your body struggles to protect you." Longclaw explained.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Aha, and every time you get sick, your body will know better to fight whatever hurts you." The bird said.</p>
<p>"But Longclaw, –cough- I want you to protect me." Sonic said looking into his caretaker's eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, of course I'll protect you." Longclaw hugged Sonic against her chest. "Because you're the most precious thing I have and all I want to do is see you grow up happy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonic, 13, woke up very tired and a little dizzy, watched his idolized sheriff approach him and put a hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>"Hello, blue devil. How do you feel?" Tom asked.</p>
<p>Sonic answered almost whispering, his voice was hoarse from the sore throat he felt. "I think I'm sick."</p>
<p>"Yes, and you seem to be the last to know." Tom said with his typical humor.</p>
<p>Sonic trembled a little because of the cold and the sheriff covered him with a blanket (which his wife had left him with the other things.) "Aren't you going to be late for work?" He said with difficulty.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Sonic. I'm staying with you today, and what do you think? Let's have some fun!" The sheriff exclaimed, stroking his head.</p>
<p>"I hafta go to the bathroom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Donut lord the caretaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was lying on the sofa watching a series of humor, he was covered with a blanket to his chest, on the arm of the sofa was a garbage can full of used tissues, in the distal part of the sofa his friend Ozzy was resting. While he was staring at the television, he was not laughing at all. Being sick, he was uncomfortable with a sore throat and congestion that did not allow him to rest properly.</p>
<p>Tom Wachowski cleared the area and made Sonic sit on the couch, the hedgehog complained a little about the change of position, Tom went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of scrambled vegetables, he intended for Sonic to eat something, but the hedgehog was not hungry, therefore he didn't feel fit to eat either.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy, I brought you a delicious plate of food." Ozzy got up off the couch and began licking the hedgehog's face. Tom pushed him aside. "No, no Ozzy, go to your place." He rested the plate on Sonic's lap. "Eat, it's delicious."</p>
<p>Sonic observed the dish and spoke with difficulty from sore throat (odynophagia). "Do you cook?, Since when?"</p>
<p>"It's just throw the vegetables into the pan and seasoning them, anyone could do it."</p>
<p>The sick hedgehog observed the dish and took it away from him. "I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>Tom drew the dish to him again. "Oh c'mon, you know if you don't eat, you'll starve to death."</p>
<p>"-cough- I have been without food for a week. -cough- -cough- It's nothing." Sonic said coughing in a handkerchief.</p>
<p>The sheriff was somewhat unhappy about the hedgehog's comment, those types of data are the ones he didn't like to hear. "That's why you'll never be hungry again. Eat a little, I don't want Maddie to come to the house and find out you didn't eat anything."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "I don't want to eat."</p>
<p>Tom took a slice of tomato with the fork. "At least this tomato. Look, I'll make you the little plane: choo chooo."</p>
<p>Tom's expression caused Sonic some grace. "Is that a train? - cough - or is it a plane?"</p>
<p>"It's a ´praine´." Tom brought the tomato slice closer to him, "Please, at least this tomato." Sonic ate the tomato and had no trouble chewing, but the moment he felt the food go down his throat, he couldn't help but feel the annoying pain. "Good boy. Now eat another one."</p>
<p>The hedgehog shook his head and held his neck with both hands. The sheriff asked him to eat, but Sonic didn't want to know anything about it, he had no appetite, he couldn't distinguish the flavors, and that odynophagia tortured him. "Well, it's okay. I'm going to keep this dish in the fridge in case you're hungry later." Tom took the dish to the kitchen and when he came back, Sonic was looking at him with eyes of suffering. "What's the matter with you?"</p>
<p>"Tom, it hurts." Sonic said while holding his neck.</p>
<p>The sheriff sighed without knowing what to do, it was clear that Sonic was not acting, he rarely calls him by name. "Listen, Maddie told me I could give you..." Tom was trying to remember the name of the drug.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you see that he is in pain you can give him blah blah milligram blah blah blah ..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Something for pain. Let's see what she's got in her medicine cabinet."</p>
<p>The sheriff was pensive for a moment because he realized there were two medicine kits, one human and one vet. He decided to opt for the human, opened the lid very confident and was stunned to appreciate how many containers of drugs were in the box, the problem was not the various drugs, but he did not remember what exact medicine his wife instructed him to give to Sonic.</p>
<p>"Do you know anything about pharmacology?" The sick hedgehog raised an eyebrow without understanding. "Let's see." Tom began to analyze the name of each vessel. "Ibuprofen or acetaminophen?, I'm sure she told me not to give you." As he read one container, he discarded another. "Phenobarbital? How ugly does that sound, loratadine? I don't think so. Propa- propranolol, Who names these things?"</p>
<p>Tom turned and noticed that Sonic looked at him with glassy eyes, then approached him to caress his head. "Sorry kid, I can't give you something I don't know." Tom remembered something from his childhood. "But I can give you what my mom gave me when I had swollen tonsils."</p>
<p>Sonic watched as Tom offered him a cup with something inside, he obviously didn't want to eat, but his current caregiver encouraged him to do it. "Trust me, it will do you good." Tom cut a piece of peach and gave it to the blue hedgehog who ate it with some fear, but immediately felt very comfortable because the cold fruit eased his pain, he smiled at Tom and kept eating. "See? I knew peaches in syrup would help you."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Donut Lord, -cough- -cough- finally a relief." Sonic said with his hoarse voice, after eating all the contents of the cup.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, blue devil." The sheriff noticed that the young hedgehog yawned from sleep. "Hey Sonic, do you want to hear some anecdotes from the Green Hills Police Department?"</p>
<p>"Yes! -cough-"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was carefully listening to the stories of Tom's police work, he was fascinated by every anecdote he told, both were surprised because in many of those anecdotes Sonic was present only that, being hidden from everyone, of course. Sonic inadvertently lay his head on the couch cushions and fell asleep.</p>
<p>Tom snorted relieved to see that the restless hedgehog finally fell asleep, he made sure his environment is fit for him to rest without discomfort or interruption. Finally, he stood up ready to retreat, but when he least expected it ...</p>
<p>-¡Rinnnnnnnnnggg!-</p>
<p>"Heck, no!"</p>
<p>The sheriff's cell phone started ringing, he rushed to answer so Sonic wouldn't wake up, luckily the blue hedgehog just changed position, complained a little and kept sleeping.</p>
<p>"I attended quickly, please say your name."</p>
<p><span>"-singing- love 🎵 –normal-, it's me, I was just calling to find out how you're having with our sick hedgehog.</span>" Maddie was being heard on the other side of the line.</p>
<p>The sheriff walked away from the couch so he wouldn't wake Sonic (or Ozzy). "Hey babe, thanks to your call, you almost woke up you know who."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how untouchable you are when it comes to making Sonic sleep. -giggle- How has he been?"</span>
</p>
<p>"Stop saying that." Tom had his eyes on Sonic who was sleeping without problems. "He already has two boxes of tissues consumed, sneezed at least 200 times and most importantly: he had no fever."</p>
<p>
  <span>"He recovers very well, has he eaten anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>"Yes, a slice of tomato and a cup of peaches in syrup, if that counts as food."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, that's too little, I told you to make sure he eats."</span>
</p>
<p>"I know, but every time I tried to feed him, he would look at me with little puppy eyes hurt because he complains about his swollen tonsils."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't you give him meloxicam?"</span>
</p>
<p>Tom snapped his fingers. "Meloxicam that is. I haven't given it to him, you have so many medicines that I thought I'd report you."</p>
<p>
  <span>"-laugh- What do you say?, I left it set aside on the table specifically so you don't get confused with others."</span>
</p>
<p>Tom turned his gaze to the table where the medicine was. "Ah, genius... And how do I administer it to him? He could barely eat."</p>
<p>A horse squeal could be heard on the line and the sheriff pulled his cell phone away from the noise. <span>"Oh I'm sorry babe, I have an emergency and I thought I was going to have less work today."</span></p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take care, I love you both and I wait for you at home."</span>
</p>
<p>He could hear the line-cutting sound, Tom pulled away his cell phone and approached the couch where Sonic and Ozzy was sleeping. He stood for a while watching the blue devil sleep, he found it strange to see him like this, because he wasn't running, jumping, or rolling around the house, he was just there resting from his (possible) flu.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but smile at seeing him so calm, boy did that alien hedgehog have changed his life like he never thought. The sheriff turned on the television at low volume to watch a series or something, he leaned on the opposite side of where Sonic was sleeping and covered himself with a pillow. Slowly he fell asleep.</p>
<p>"-yawn- I love these days of procrastination. I wonder what Wade's doing."</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the Green Hills Police Department.</p>
<p>The administrative officer was sitting in his office listening to the anecdotes of Crazy Carl, he looking patiently at the phone.</p>
<p>"Where are those calls when they are needed?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside the houses, the weather was still rainy, at no point in the day came the sun, although in some moments the rain ceased, then returned with more intensity. Wind currents could also be felt throughout the town. The weather was really to rest and stay warm in the houses.</p>
<p>At the Wachowskis' house, the sheriff was taking a nap until he woke up from the sound of rain, stretched his legs and felt the blue hedgehog have moved.</p>
<p>"Have you woken up yet, blue devil?" The sheriff turned his gaze to the hedgehog, but realized he wasn't there. "Kid?"</p>
<p>Tom got up and looked at the hedgehog all over the living room, as he didn't find him, he went to the kitchen to check and the kitchen was empty, there was no sign of anyone. Tom went up to his room/attic. "Sonic, are you here?"</p>
<p>Nothing, all his belongings were in place, even his rings. Before going down again, Tom checked his room and bathroom. "Sonic?" either, he had no idea where that unruly hedgehog might have gotten into, by this point the sheriff was already starting to despair.</p>
<p>He looked out the window, the rain was falling and the wind was blowing sporadically, turned his gaze toward the doorknob at the back door and realized it was semi-open. "Sonic!" Tom left his house to look for the missing hedgehog "C'mon Sonic, come to me.", the rain fell on him, but it didn't matter. He went to his shed and was closed, just as he had left it.</p>
<p>"Sonic!?" the sheriff looked at the mud on the ground, there was a blue quill road that followed into the forest "No!" Tom ran to catch a quill in the mud, that quill was off and it didn't shine. The rain began to fall harder, "Soniiiiic! ". He was all soaked, the rain kept falling and he stood there watching the lifeless blue quill, shouted with all his might once again his name and got no answer...</p>
<hr/>
<p>A golden retriever named Ozzy was sniffing his human father's face, the sheriff who was sound asleep began to wake up to the feeling of being inspected. When he woke up (somewhat agitated), he visualized that his four-legged friend was staring at him with his plate of food in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Sorry Ozzy, I missed your meal time." The sheriff sat on the couch where he was sleeping. "How stupid the mind can be sometimes." He said in a sleeping voice, turned his gaze to where the hedgehog was peacefully sleeping covered with a blanket.</p>
<p>Outside the weather was still raining, the sun, though being covered by the storm, was hiding in the west and the darkness of the night made its way through the town. Tom fed Ozzy on his respective plate and went to check on Sonic.</p>
<p>"Hey sleeping beauty, don't you want to wake up for a while?" The sheriff tell to the sick hedgehog, felt his forehead, his chest and could feel the fever radiating his body again.</p>
<p>"-babbling- Tom... I'm hot." Said the hedgehog in a tired voice and then coughed.</p>
<p>"I never thought it would be scary for you to call me by my name." The sheriff controlled his temperature, he was 100°. "Again with fever, blue devil?" Tom noticed that the leather on the sofa was a little damp, he moved Sonic a little and discovered that he was completely sweaty. "Dude, did you wet the cushions?"</p>
<p>Sonic sat down suddenly. "No! I'm sweaty!" He said coughing.</p>
<p>"Then I'd better take this tube off your arm." The sheriff said trying to take off the peripheral venous access. "How did she tell me I had to take him off?" He thought.</p>
<p>"Is it going to hurt?" Sonic asked something fearful.</p>
<p>"Not at all, you'll see how simple it is."</p>
<p>Tom without any knowledge gently removed the needle from the catheter until he removed it from his body. "See? I told you it would be simple."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the blood from the puncture site begins to come out, both started screaming, the sheriff quickly looked for a tape and made a bandage on Sonic's forearm. The blood stained Tom's sweatshirt, anyway, Sonic's wound stopped bleeding.</p>
<p>"-Cough- Are you trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry!, how would I know that a hole in your vein was going to start bleeding?" Tom felt Sonic's fever was increasing."Holy, it's scary your rapid rush of fever. But it's going to end because I'm going to give you a bath."</p>
<p>Sonic lay his head on the couch arm simulating extreme fatigue. "Nooooo... -cough - I just need cold."</p>
<p>Tom lifted the hedgehog on his shoulder causing Sonic to lay like a towel. "Let's take a bath."</p>
<p>"-Babble- I don't want a baaaaaath..."</p>
<p>A phone call rang on Tom's cell phone, he noticed it was his mother, he sat on the couch and answered. "Today is the day of phone calls. Hey, Mom, what a good time to call me."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello son, how are you feeling? -giggle- How is my grandson?"</span>
</p>
<p>Sonic was crawling on Tom's back to get to the couch cushion. "Excellent mom, but Sonic is sick today. And I told you to not call him like that."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh poor little thing, did Maddie take care of him? You can give him something cold if he have a sore throat, you can also give him steam for nasal congestion."</span>
</p>
<p>Sonic freed himself from Tom's grip and was crawling all over the couch to the floor. "Don't worry, I already have enough medical indications for a simple flu."</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flu? So it's nothing, put cold compresses on his body if he has fever, dear."</span>
</p>
<p>As Tom kept talking on the phone, Sonic crawled around the carpet with his face glued to the ground. "Yes, exactly mother, I'd like to keep chatting with you, but I have a blue hedgehog with fever in the house. Another day you will chat with him by video call, and this time try not to faint."</p>
<p>
  <span>"-laughs - Don't get me wrong, I fainted from tenderness when I saw an otherworldly blue creature. Don't forget I love you, son, say to Maddie hi for me and ask her when we'll get together to knit a sweater to her blue son..."</span>
</p>
<p>Tom's mother kept talking non-stop and he decided to cut off the call. "Yes Mom, I love you too. We'll talk another time. Bye byeeee." Tom cut the call and kept his cell phone in his pants, got up from the couch and noticed that Sonic was crawling across the wooden floor. "Nowyou little snail, I'm going to give you a bath."</p>
<p>Tom picked Sonic up and he held on to a piece of furniture. "I don't waaaaaaant... " Tom made him drop the furniture, but Sonic held on to a wall, again let go of his grip and this time he held on to Ozzy passing by, the golden retriever squealed and ran out, Sonic kept the fur in his hand.</p>
<p>Tom went up the stairs, but Sonic held on to the railing of the ladder. "Come on, you'll feel better." Sonic's hands slipped all over the railing of the ladder.</p>
<p>When Tom arrived in the bathroom, he opened the tap with warm water, Sonic wanted to escape, but Tom held him by the tail so he wouldn't leave. "Take off your socks."</p>
<p>"You're not going to push me into the water. –cough- isn't?"</p>
<p>Tom lifted Sonic. "It's nothing compared to being pushed from a skyscraper."</p>
<p>The sheriff introduced the hedgehog to the tub, the hedgehog threw water and wet Tom's hoodie a little. Sonic sat with his arms crossed in the water that reached his arms. "Good times!"</p>
<p>Sonic was upset and said nothing, Tom grabbed the handheld shower and inadvertently wet the hedgehog in the face with all the power of the water. "Oops, my fault, I forgot that this handheld shower works the other way around."</p>
<p>"-Cough- -cough- -cough - I'm not feeling better." Said the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"I told you we're going to have fun today and that's what we're going to do."</p>
<p>The sheriff poured a bath of golden foam all over the tub, he beckoned the hedgehog to splash the water so that the foam would form, Sonic moved the water a little and when he realized that the foam was forming, he moved his arms with his usual speed making the tub instantly fill with golden foam. The sick hedgehog smiled and threw foam into the air.</p>
<p>"Stand still so I can wash your hair, I mean, your quills."</p>
<p>Tom sprayed some of his anti-dandruff shampoo on Sonic's quills , the hedgehog threw his head back as he felt the sheriff's hands massaging his head. Sonic's quills became moldable thanks to the foam of the shampoo, Tom began to make fun hairstyles for Sonic (the hairstyle of Elvis, a punk, Rapunzel, the girl of The ring, among others) and he showed them to him with the help from a mirror. They were both laughing a lot at the moment, they were really having a good time, Tom rinsed Sonic's quills with the handheld shower, that was very relaxing for the young hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Well, buddy, stay in the water a little longer so that your fever disappears, I'll go heat up the house."</p>
<p>"¡Ok!"</p>
<p>Sonic stayed in the tub with the golden foam of water, tried to dive, but drowned with soapy water. For several minutes he was playing with the handheld shower, with Maddie's bath sponges, with the effervescent bath bombs and inadvertently made a mess in the tub. Anyway, the hedgehog's fever disappeared thanks to the refreshing bath.</p>
<p>The water in the tub was cooling, that's when Tom came in with several towels. "It's time to get out of the water, Loch Ness monster."</p>
<p>"But I don't want to get out yet." Said the hedgehog with a whimsical tone.</p>
<p>"First you didn't want to get in, and now you don't want to get out." The sheriff said ready to get Sonic out of the water.</p>
<p>"Come and catch me!"</p>
<p>Sonic sank into the water to escape Tom, but couldn't get that far as the sheriff put his hand in the water and lifted him from the three quills of his back. "I got you, little one." Tom completely wrapped Sonic in the towel so he wouldn't feel cold, the hedgehog started coughing up a little bit for his flu and he massaged his back. "Do you feel better?"</p>
<p>"Now I feel less zombie." Sonic said in his hoarse voice.</p>
<p>Tom held the hedgehog tight and ran out to his bed. "Are you a zombie? I'm not going to let you bite me." Tom threw himself into his bed as if he was a collapsing building, Sonic bounced off the padding and they both laughed funny, the towel that wrapped Sonic's hair fell off and his quills were inflated by moisture. They both laughed again, they were having a lot of fun, Tom combed his quills. "I'm going to change this hoodie that has all your fluids."</p>
<p>Sonic saw him take off his dirty hoodie and look for another one in his clothes, the hedgehog sneaked out to get into the closet, Tom put on a clean hoodie and noticed that the closet clothes moved strangely, Sonic came out of the pile of clothes wearing an old police T-shirt. "Can I wear this T-shirt today, please?"</p>
<p>Tom was moved seeing Sonic wearing his old police shirt, he lifted him back on his shoulder and closed the furniture.</p>
<p>"-cough- -cough- Hey, you're very cuddly today."</p>
<p>"What do you think? I would knock Out Robotnik for that look, and I say it literally."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Dr. Wachowski was at the entrance to her house opening the door with her keys, when she walked in, she set her belongings aside. "Love, I'm home."</p>
<p>Tom and Ozzy went to say hello to Maddie. "Hello, love –kiss- good you're home."</p>
<p>Maddie walked to the kitchen followed by Tom and Ozzy. "The same thing I'm saying, today was a day of a lot of wildlife. -sigh- How are you?"</p>
<p>"Well, I needed to stay home."</p>
<p>"And how's the blue devil?"</p>
<p>"Sonic?, Sonic got lost."</p>
<p>"What?" Maddie didn't understand what her husband was trying to say. "What do you mean, he got lost?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he's lost." Tom smiled rascally. "He got lost in my coat!"</p>
<p>Tom opened his coat and revealed Sonic that he was hiding inside, Maddie began to laugh. "Hello, Pretzel lady!"</p>
<p>"Hello, my little blue hedgehog." Maddie said as she stroked Sonic's head. "I have good news for everyone."</p>
<p>Sonic coughed a little. "Tell us!"</p>
<p>"I got a call from Dr. Wilbers and told me that your blood test went well, you only have common flu."</p>
<p>"I don't know what that means, but Yaay!" Said Sonic celebrating.</p>
<p>"I told you, love."</p>
<p>"You don't need to repeat it to me, dear." Maddie was saying to her husband. "You guys are hungry?"</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry." Sonic said hiding in Tom's hoodie.</p>
<p>"It's your turn to make him eat." The sheriff told his wife.</p>
<p>During the night, the Wachowskis dined on the couch to watch TV, Maddie had to encourage Sonic to eat and even fed him like a mother would do with her baby.</p>
<p>"You're spoiled him too much."</p>
<p>"Of course not, anyone who is sick needs special care." Maddie gave Sonic a meloxicam pill. "Take it, sweetie, so you can get a good night's sleep."</p>
<p>Sonic took the medicine with a glass of water. "Donut Lord." Tom turned his gaze to Sonic. "Good times!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Wachowskis stayed watching movies before going to sleep, however, the sick hedgehog fell asleep as soon as he finished eating.</p>
<p>Tom was hugging his wife and she began yawning.</p>
<p>"Are you sleepy, beauty?"</p>
<p>"Ah... yes, I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer."</p>
<p>"Let's sleep then."</p>
<p>Maddie got up off the couch and watched Sonic. "Did you turn on the heating in his room?"</p>
<p>"No." Tom lay Sonic in his arms very carefully. "Tonight he will sleep with us."</p>
<p>Maddie smiled stunned. "Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"What? You're the one who always tells him to sleep with us."</p>
<p>"But now he is sick, and we must keep our distance so that he did not infect us." Sonic moved in Tom's arms and coughed a little. "Unless he sleeps apart from us."</p>
<p>Tom thought for a moment. "Do you still keep your portable stretcher?" Maddie nodded, the sheriff had an idea in mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the marital room, the town sheriff slowly deposited a sick blue hedgehog on a massage table that was armed like a bed, the vet covered the hedgehog with blankets and stroked his forehead.</p>
<p>Maddie lay her head on her husband's shoulder. "How dedicated you are."</p>
<p>"Je, nah." Tom hugged his wife. "Anyone who is sick needs special care, you said so."</p>
<p>The couple made sure the hedgehog slept well, both went to sleep hugged for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Outside the rain kept falling creating a relaxing and natural environment for sleeping.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I'll stay with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relatively cold and sunny morning in Green Hills, the plants were wet by the dew of the night and you could hear the birds singing.</p>
<p>An anthropomorphic hedgehog was walking around town with several bags of the supermarket, he didn't want to run fast for fear of losing some of the products so instead of running he started jogging. He was distracted watching people and the landscape when he suddenly collided with someone causing their shopping bags to fall off.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I hope nothing's broken!" Sonic said as he picked up the products and put them back in the bags.</p>
<p>A woman and her son helped the blue hedgehog. "Excuse me, little one, we were in a hurry and we didn't see you."</p>
<p>Sonic observed the lady and realized that her son was dressed in a baseball suit. "Are you going to a baseball game?"</p>
<p>"That's right and we're being late." The woman took her son's hand and said goodbye to Sonic once she finished helping him. "You can come if you want, it's a game open to the community."</p>
<p>"Thank you Mrs., I'll keep it in mind!"</p>
<p>Sonic was running not very fast to his new blue home, he came to the kitchen and organized all the products in their respective locations. The need for Sonic to make the purchases was becoming a habit for him, the Wachowskis would give him a shopping list to go to the supermarket or some other store, in return Sonic could buy whatever he wanted with the money he had left over. As a whole, the Wachowskis were teaching the hedgehog the concept of money so that he would learn to manage his resources on Earth.</p>
<p>As there were Ozzy and he in the house, Sonic turned on the music mix at full volume, while listening to music he prepared a bowl of milk with cereal mix as he hadn't had breakfast to do the shopping today. He put a large spoonful of cereal in his mouth and moved his head to the beat of the music. "Now I can say I'm living my best life on Earth!"</p>
<p>When Sonic finished his breakfast, he started singing with the spoon like a microphone and even stood at the table to imitate playing a guitar.</p>
<p>Then, Sonic left his bowl on the kitchen counter and turned off the stereo, he rushed into his room to grab a visor and some pennants. When he accommodated the attic ladder, Ozzy went to him by moving his tail.</p>
<p>"S'up Ozzy? Want to go to the baseball game with me?" Ozzy barked excitedly. "Okay! Go pick up your leash so we can go."</p>
<p>Sonic beckoned Ozzy to go get his leash as he had taught him, Ozzy went to look for it very excited, Sonic stood waiting at the base of the ladder, his expression changed when he heard some groans of pain coming from the room, he slowly went to the door and saw that he was semi open. He struck twice, as he did not hear any answers, he decided to go in and see.</p>
<p>Maddie was lying on the bed with one hand in her belly, apparently she was complaining of intermittent pain, so Sonic came to see her.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Pretzel lady, the door was a little open and as nobody answered I decided to come in." The hedgehog began to worry. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Maddie tried to answer the hedgehog so she wouldn't worry him anymore, but with her pain it was difficult for her to talk. "Don't worry, I'm fine"</p>
<p>Sonic looked at Maddie without understanding. "Are you sure? I'm not a veterinarian like you, but I know that when a person feels pain-" That was a very daunting comment for the hedgehog of another dimension as it reminded him of the arrow that his caretaker suffered.</p>
<p>"Of course not, you shouldn't-" A wave of pain interrupted the vet, the blue hedgehog strained his ears because of the situation.</p>
<p>"Want me to call Donut Lord? I'll let him know you're suffering."</p>
<p>Sonic took Maddie's cell phone and she stroked his arm. "No, no, no darling -sob- he already knows and- and he's not." The woman sat on the bed. "Can you help me? -groan-"</p>
<p>"Tell me, what can I do for you?" Asked the altered hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Bring me a glass of water, -sob-, please."</p>
<p>"Yes!" He ran out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, meanwhile Maddie pulled a medicine out of her bedside table, Sonic saw that Ozzy had the leash in his mouth. "Follow me buddy, Maddie needs us." Sonic gave the glass to his beloved human. "Tell me that with what you took you'll pass the pain."</p>
<p>Maddie left the glass on her bedside table. "Yes, although it will take a while... thank you."</p>
<p>Sonic and Ozzy stared at Maddie. "Is it too serious?"</p>
<p>"Not dear, -whining- is normal." Maddie noticed Sonic was ready to go somewhere. "Are you going for a walk?"</p>
<p>"That's right! I'm going to watch a baseball game and take Ozzy with me."</p>
<p>"Nice, have fun -moan- I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"See you later then!"</p>
<p>Sonic headed up the stairs with Ozzy to leave the house and go to the game, but as soon as Sonic stepped on the ladder, stopped as he was frozen because he had a bad feeling that he wouldn't let him go.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't want to go without you!"</em>
</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog walked back to the room with the visor in his hands, the vet saw him return and found him strange.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? I told you I was going to be okay, dear."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "I'm not going, I can't go and leave you here alone, I don't even know what you have."</p>
<p>Maddie smiled as she could. "I don't want to interfere with your plans."</p>
<p>"I know that neither of you would leave me alone, so I wouldn't leave you alone either." Sonic approached her. "You can count on me for whatever you need."</p>
<p>The vet, though sore, was moved to Sonic's attitude. "Oh Sonic, you really have a heart of gold, thank you."</p>
<p>"No problem, Sonic the Hedgehog is always at your disposal! What do you need right now?" She was about to talk, but Sonic interrupted her. "Ah, ah, ah. No 'I don't want to bother you', I'm here for you."</p>
<p>Maddie smiled at the hedgehog's comment, she lay down again. "Could you bring me a heating pad for my abdomen?"</p>
<p>Sonic began running around the house leaving blue reflections of him, as he found no heating pad, he climbed into bed with Ozzy. "I didn't find a heating pad, I don't even know what that is. But I can make it up to you."</p>
<p>Sonic lay his head on top of the veterinary's abdomen, the warmth of his fur certainly functioned as a heating pad, Maddie found this hedgehog attitude somewhat strange, but she was delighted to have him around anyway. "You're a cutie."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom Wachowski came to his house with the keys in his hands, he could see the trash cans were being sniffed by three invading raccoons, he took the spray of the plants to scare them away. "-sigh- What did I tell you? Get out of here! The food in the forest is 100 times healthier." He exclaimed as he sprayed the raccoons with water, the raccoons ran away. "I'll have to buy a smart trash can."</p>
<p>Tom walked into his house cleaning his shoes on the mat, he noticed there was no noise. That seemed suspicious to him. "Now I understand the dangerous silence of children who so much say some parents."</p>
<p>He went up to his room and found his wife resting on her side, Ozzy was sleeping next to her. Tom fondled his wife's hair down to her face, she felt this, opened her eyes and sketched a smile.</p>
<p>"Hey babe, how are you feeling?, I'm sorry I left so early this morning."</p>
<p>"I felt like somebody took my womb and squeezed it, if that's what you're wondering. But now I feel much better."</p>
<p>"Good description, even I felt the pain." Tom said with his typical humor. Maddie let out a giggle. "Is today's walk still standing?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Tom nearly sat on the bed, but she stopped him. "Wait, you don't want to crush him."</p>
<p>"Crush what?"</p>
<p>Maddie moved the blankets aside (he inadvertently covered Ozzy's eyes) and exposed a blue hedgehog sleeping with his head glued to her belly. Tom smiled with some surprise, that blue hedgehog has every occurrence. "I'm not going to spend on heating pads again."</p>
<p>"Awww, just watch this little hedgehog sleep." Tom knelt on the floor and began to move Sonic. "Hey, what are you doing in my bed with my wife?"</p>
<p>Sonic was sleeping peacefully and began to wake up babbling things. "-babbling- Longclaw, I want to go for a run yam yam- Ah! Tom!" Sonic yawned. "What's not too late for you?"</p>
<p>"Wait Uncle Sam, is rest day." The sheriff said.</p>
<p>The hedgehog was pensive for a moment. "-laugh- True." He turned around and looked at Maddie. "How do you feel, Pretzel lady?"</p>
<p>Maddie pet the hedgehog's head. "Much better, sugar."</p>
<p>"What was the matter with you?, shouldn't you see a doctor?"</p>
<p>Maddie sat on the bed. "Not at all. See Sonic, every month women get cramps in our womb, but it's normal."</p>
<p>"Ahhh, you mean that bag where babies grow, right?" Sonic began to unite concepts and dots in his head, but his conclusions were not liking anything. "Then..."</p>
<p>"That's right." Tom sat next to Maddie. "Sonic, say hello to your new baby brother."</p>
<p>Those words fell like buckets of cold water (with ice) to Sonic, he began hyperventilating and turned back. "No... no..."</p>
<p>"It looks like someone will be big brother." Maddie said with a smile.</p>
<p>Sonic imagined a scenario where Tom and Maddie marginalized him and made him feel abandoned, he had that feeling he felt when he couldn't be part of his family because no one could know about his existence. He continued to walk backwards and inadvertently fell from the bed into an immense dark void of no end.</p>
<p>Sonic covered his eyes waiting for the blow that never came, his mind was going at a thousand an hour, he could even hear the voice of "Eggman", as he calls him.</p>
<p>"HOHOHOHO!, Forlorn hedgehog. Who's the orphan now?"</p>
<p>"No, shut up!"</p>
<p>Definitely the orphan hedgehog did not want to be left alone again, he no longer had the same strength to take care of himself, it was clear that he needed a family, so many years of isolation made Sonic despair at the attention directed to him, he is always drawing attention, therefore a new being in the house would make his new caregivers disappear all the interest that them have in him.</p>
<p>"The doctor thinks you're basic."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Hey Sonic!" One snap made Sonic come back to reality, he looked at Tom forgetting all those thoughts. "Is a normal thing about women, you shouldn't worry so much."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah." He made his way towards Tom walking on the bed. "Hey Donut Lord, would you never replace me, would you?" He told him with an accomplice smile.</p>
<p>Tom didn't understand what he meant. "Replace you in what way? Inviting raccoons to live at home?"</p>
<p>"No." Sonic approached the vet. "Maddie, do you remember when you explained to me how the creatures of the Earth are created?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and any doubts you have about it, you can read a human physiology manual. Or animal."</p>
<p>"If all women have a special bag to carry their babies there, it means you too, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>The air became tense for those present in the house. "Ehhh... I too-" Maddie was interrupted by Sonic."</p>
<p>"I knew it, you're going to replace me!"</p>
<p>"You're a drama king."</p>
<p>"You two are going to replace me!"</p>
<p>Tom laughed forcefully and nervously, he rounded his arm to the neck of the hedgehog without exerting pressure and with his fist, he rubbed his forehead. "C'mere, blue demon. Where do you get those things? Maddie and I have enough with a blue space hedgehog."</p>
<p>"Hahaha, stop it!" Sonic broke free of Tom's grip and spoke in a burlesque tone. "I can see that you both blustered guys, you have no idea how ridiculous-"</p>
<p>As Sonic was standing on the bed, stumbled upon Maddie's leg and fell on Ozzy who was covered with the blankets, both characters tangled with the bedclothes and rolled out to the floor.</p>
<p>They started to fight, Ozzy was the first to go out leaving Sonic struggling with the blankets, as he couldn't go out, he made a spin dash (mostly dropdash) and shot straight into Tom's dirty laundry. The Wachowskis laughed frantically for such a spectacle. "Who's ridiculous now?"</p>
<p>"-groan-"</p>
<p>"You'd better take a bath, dear. Those clothes have been there for a week." Maddie said.</p>
<p>"Don't bother love, I'll take these clothes with Sonic included to the laundry." Tom said as he lifted the pile of dirty laundry and Sonic. "You have a magnet for my underwear."</p>
<p>"No!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom was in the laundry room putting dirty laundry to wash, Sonic was sitting in the sink, he watched Tom put the detergent powder in the washing machine and snatched it to have some.</p>
<p>Tom finished putting the laundry to wash and saw Sonic covered in detergent powder. "Sonic, what are you doing with laundry detergent?"</p>
<p>"Taking a bath, as Maddie said." Sonic took the sink hose and took a quick shower. His fur was completely wet and clean. "Brrr, I didn't know the water was cold."</p>
<p>"You know, for years humanity built something called 'bathroom', we do this kind of thing in that room." Tom gave Sonic a towel. "By the way, I hope you've never spied on anything from there."</p>
<p>"I told you, I wasn't spying, we were all just hanging out, only I wasn't invited, and no one knew I was there." Sonic shook his fur and was made a blue pompom.</p>
<p>Tom smiled at seeing Sonic like this. "Stay, I came up with something."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maddie Wachowski was throwing the waste out of the vacuum cleaner, she raising an eyebrow when she saw the amount of blue and blond hairs coming out of there. Her husband called her from behind.</p>
<p>"Love, catch this!"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Maddie caught a blue pompous ball.</p>
<p>"Hi Pretzel lady!, did you order a little super energy ball in an extremely handsome package?" Sonic said unrolling, his fur was bushy.</p>
<p>"-laugh- How hairy you look!" Maddie hugged Sonic by holding him in his arms. "So, what are you two up to?"</p>
<p>"You're not going to have to vacuum, wash, sweep, tidy up or drain my pilonidal cyst today, love. Because Sonic and I will take care of that." Tom said as he took his wife by the waist.</p>
<p>"We want to help you!"</p>
<p>"Is that some kind of joke? Because there's a lot to do today." Maddie said.</p>
<p>"Of course, we'll take care of everything, you go rest or take a premium yoga class." Tom said.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok. Fine." Maddie kissed Tom on the cheek. "I love you both."</p>
<p>Sonic climbed on Tom's shoulder. "I want one of those too."</p>
<p>The vet laughed at Sonic's comment, she kissed his cheek and then stroked his chin. She went to her room followed by Ozzy.</p>
<p>Tom looked at Sonic. "Wife thief."</p>
<p>"Jealous of hedgehogs."</p>
<p>"Well, we'd better get down to business."</p>
<p>"It may sound strange for me to ask this, but ... what's the rush? We have all day." Asked the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"I just want to leave the house tidy so that when we get to the afternoon we don't have to clean up."</p>
<p>"Get from where?"</p>
<p>Tom gave Sonic a duster. "Let's go eat in the park the four of us, so, Are we going to clean to the rhythm of the music? "</p>
<p>Sonic was drawn a huge smile on his face, he was very excited. "Do you even have to ask?!"</p>
<p>The sheriff turned on the stereo, father and son started cleaning the house singing, Tom used the mop as a microphone, while Sonic used the duster.</p>
<p>"And Sonic sayyyyyys..."</p>
<p>"🎵 We'll keep a heavy hand, we hold a leaded foot, our eyes on the prize, as we're passing you! 🎵"</p>
<p>Tom:</p>
<p>"🎵And there's no better feeling, than to be here with you, with you! 🎵"</p>
<p>Both:</p>
<p>"🎵Look out! Blast off! 🎵"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Green light ride is a song that aasdjndakjfbnañkjfnaaahhhh * ¬ *, I was very disappointed to know that they didn´t put any Crush 40 songs in the movie :(<br/>Anyway, see you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It was a great day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was eager to go to the park, he was running around the house and asking Tom and Maddie if they were ready. They were getting ready to go.</p>
<p>"Can we go now? Can we go now?" Was asking the hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Hey, take it easy. The less you ask, the faster we'll leave." The vet said to Sonic.</p>
<p>"That's what you said an hour ago and we're still here." Sonic said throwing himself face to the sofa. Tom came with a dusty backpack and started shaking it in midair. "What do we vacuum the house for?"</p>
<p>Maddie saw her husband fill the backpack with stuff. "Why such a big backpack?"</p>
<p>"I learned from my escape from Robotnik that you can't go out with him..." He pointed to Sonic. "... With no supplies."</p>
<p>"You're talking about a kind of- 'mother bag'?"</p>
<p>"Yes, although I thought I'd call it 'relief equipment', but 'mother bag' works too." Tom gave Maddie the bag. "As long as you take it."</p>
<p>"And why me?"</p>
<p>"You said 'mother bag'." Tom turned around and saw Sonic riding Ozzy..</p>
<p>"If you don't go to the park, Ozzy and I will get ahead of ourselves. Yee-haaaw!" Ozzy stood on his two legs causing Sonic to fall to the ground. "Whoaaah!"</p>
<p>"Sonic I told you not to do that, it's not good for Ozzy's column." The vet told the blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>"What about mine?" Sonic asked by holding his back. "Can we go now?"</p>
<p>"All right, let's go."</p>
<p>"Wait! I almost forgot Ozzy's leash, I'll be right back." Said the sheriff going to the shed.</p>
<p>"Oh, come ooooooon!" Sonic exasperated.</p>
<p>"Shush honey, you remind me of Jojo when she was desperate to go eat ice cream." Maddie stroked the hedgehog's chin. "With the difference she yelled at Jojo, she was always very loud."</p>
<p>"She needs Yoga sessions."</p>
<p>"In fact yes, but the last time we did yoga together, she ended up with her cramped leg and I carried her down the stairs."</p>
<p>"Too bad."</p>
<p>Tom returned with Ozzy who was ready with his strap attached to his harness. "Now yes, let's go before the woodpecker pecks my head."</p>
<p>"At last!" Sonic said raising his arms.</p>
<p>The Wachowskis left the house locking the door, Sonic as usual started to running around them.</p>
<p>"Will we drive?"</p>
<p>"No." Maddie replied.</p>
<p>"Will we run?"</p>
<p>"No." Tom answered.</p>
<p>"So how do we go?"</p>
<p>"In a drone, Sonic, oh wait, have not yet been developed to transport people. Looks like we're going to have to walk." Tom was saying to Sonic sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Walk!? Awwww, you guys are so boring."</p>
<p>"Do you want to take an Uber?" Asked the vet to the restless hedgehog.</p>
<p>"No love, it won't be necessary." The sheriff lifted Sonic up and charged him on his houlders. "A certain hedgehog will go on piggyback to feel the emotion."</p>
<p>"What emotion?" Asked the bored blue hedgehog, the sheriff jumped a few jumps and moved his body back and forth causing Sonic to hold on tightly to him. "Ah! Okay! I get it!"</p>
<p>The family left their house and headed towards the park not without first taking a walk through the town, Maddie was walking Ozzy on his leash and Tom carried Sonic sitting on his shoulders comfortably effortlessly (since he is light in weight), the three were chatting and even the people that prowled the town greeted them politely and they returned in greeting.</p>
<p>The town park was like any other, a well-maintained land, a few tables to share something and a playground with more tables to hang out. As it was a lovely afternoon, the park was full of people doing different kinds of activities. The Wachowskis noticed that the park tables were busy, so Sonic came up with the thought of taking a tablecloth and placing it on the lawn so he could sit under a leafy tree.</p>
<p>"This park is so beautiful! I always liked to run around here, as long as no one saw me, of course." Sonic said as he toured the park with his sight, he was fascinated. He saw Tom pulled out a tray with doughnuts. "Can I eat one?"</p>
<p>"Of course, take one or two before I eat them all." Tom brought the Sonic tray closer to him.</p>
<p>He took a doughnut with both hands. "Did you hear that, Mr. mousse? That sheriff over there threatened to eat his whole family." Said the hedgehog and next act, bit the doughnut, Tom was amused by the fact that Sonic also spoke to inert objects.</p>
<p>Ozzy got up to sniff Sonic. "It seems that someone who can't eat chocolate wants too." Maddie said.</p>
<p>"Oh no Ozzy, dogs can't eat chocolate, by the rules of the Earth." Ozzy licked Sonic's face. "Don't do that, I'm eating!"</p>
<p>The members started laughing, they were really having a good time. The afternoon in the park spent cheerfully, Sonic was sitting on the lawn chatting a lot (really a lot) with his parent figures. Ozzy started playing alongside the hedgehog with a ball and a twig, both running around the park to catch the ball. After a while, the golden retriever went to his human mom and began to drink water because of the tiredness he had of so much play, Sonic lay on his back on Tom's lap.</p>
<p>"Hey blue devil, are you having fun?" The sheriff asked to Sonic by rubbing his forehead with his fist.</p>
<p>"Yes! Now I'm thirsty, Do you have anything to drink?"</p>
<p>Maddie pulled a box of fruit juice out of the 'mother bag'. "Here's a juice for you, sugar. Make sure to not drink lying down."</p>
<p>Sonic sat next to Tom and drank the juice. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because you're at risk of drowning with the juice."</p>
<p>"Oh, that explains why it's hard for me to eat lying down." Sonic turned his sight on the kids who were playing in the park games, some of them staring at him without disguise and laughing down. "Donut lord, those children are looking at me." He said pulling from the sheriff's T-shirt.</p>
<p>"I think they're curious to play with you, Sonic. You should go with them."</p>
<p>"With me? But isn't it a little late to keep playing?" Sonic said evading the situation.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, today we have all the time in the world."</p>
<p>"Go, sugar, it'll be good for you to socialize with other people." The vet encouraged Sonic to go.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll go.</p>
<p>Sonic ran out to the games where the kids were playing to socialize with them, not a minute passed, that he returned in a flicker back to Tom and Maddie.</p>
<p>"Have you made friends so fast? -whistle- Not even Facebook can do that much." The sheriff was joking.</p>
<p>"Ehhh, well I..., those kids clearly don't want to play with me."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you didn't even talk to them. They'd love to have you around."</p>
<p>Sonic doubted the situation. "It's just, I don't know... guac."</p>
<p>"All right." Tom rose from the ground. "Come with me, I'll go with you."</p>
<p>Tom took the blue hedgehog by the shoulders and accompanied him to the play area where the other children were playing, halfway Sonic stopped and hid behind the sheriff's legs.</p>
<p>"Tom, don't you think I'm too old to play with kids?"</p>
<p>"There's no age to play, Sonic." The sheriff ducked to catch up with the hedgehog. "You've always complained about being very lonely, now you can take advantage of people knowing you and likes to interact with you."</p>
<p>"What if I don't have social skills?" Sonic smiled nervously.</p>
<p>"Of course you have them, when we met you spoke to me as if we've known each other all our lives. Tom stood up again. "Although, you did know me for a long time."</p>
<p>Sonic hid behind him. "Well, let's try. You walk, I follow."</p>
<p>Tom headed to the playground with Sonic following him from behind, when he arrived, many children paid attention to him and greeted him cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Hello Officer Wachowski!" They said a lot of kids in unison.</p>
<p>"Hello kids, how are you?" Was greeting the sheriff, Sonic was still hiding behind his legs spying. "Did you come alone or...?"</p>
<p>"I came with my mom and brother, officer." A boy said holding a ball in his hand.</p>
<p>"I came with my cousins and my aunts. "A little girl said, skipping.</p>
<p>"All right, it is very important that you come accompanied. isn't it, Sonic?"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog ran his sight while still hiding. "Yes, it's very important. Very important."</p>
<p>"Are you the blue devil?" Asked a child to Sonic, Tom beckoned him to answer.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. Observer Carl nicknamed me blue devil, but that's not my name." Sonic said coming out of his hiding place a bit.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" A little girl asked.</p>
<p>"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."</p>
<p>"Sonic? What a cool name! My name is Owen." Replied the boy who asked his name.</p>
<p>"Wow! What beautiful shoes you have!" A girl said.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog came completely out of hiding to show off his sneakers. "They're pretty cool, huh? My cousin Jojo gave them to me as a gift."</p>
<p>"I like them, can you run fast with them?" Another girl asked.</p>
<p>"If I can run fast?"</p>
<p>Sonic as usual, began to run fast in a short distance to prove his speed. Contrary to what Sonic thought, the children were fascinated by his speed, they began interacting with him and they asked if he wanted to play with them, he replied yes and ran off with the children.</p>
<p>Tom Wachowski stood watching Sonic running with the children for a while and after he went to sit down with his wife and his friend Ozzy.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog was playing with the kids to different games, played on the swings, on the slide, and the roundabout (which Sonic had to learn to make it spin slowly because the kids got dizzy). He also played races that of course won by his obvious speed even rolled into a ball.</p>
<p>As some children felt a little tired, they headed to the monkey bars to rest, Sonic was left hanging upside down from one of the bars.</p>
<p>"That was fun Sonic! The best part was when you helped me to get me out of the sandbox." Told one of the kids to Sonic. "Is Officer Wachowski your dad?"</p>
<p>Sonic made a giggle at the question. "Um, something like that, I live in his house and he takes care of me."</p>
<p>"Officer Wachowski's wife is very kind, she loves animals and healed my parakeet!" A girl said.</p>
<p>"That's right, Pretzel lady also takes care of me and as you say, she's very kind to me."</p>
<p>"Pretzel lady?" The same girl asked. "Why do you call her Pretzel lady?"</p>
<p>Sonic inadvertently called Maddie as he usually tells her. "Ohh, is that, she is very good with yoga and can bend the bones just as if she were a pretzel."</p>
<p>"Ohhhh." Several children were surprised.</p>
<p>The sun was slowly hiding on the horizon and the blue hedgehog noticed this, several children were starting to say goodbye to go home to their respective families, so he did the same; he said goodbye to the children and ran towards the Wachowski.</p>
<p>"Hi again, blue devil, did you have fun playing with the kids?" The sheriff was asking.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's been a long time since I played... uh, something, with, well you know, someone." Sonic said with a nervous smile. "We have to go?"</p>
<p>"That's right, let's go home, sugar, I'm sure you'll be hungry." The vet said.</p>
<p>Sonic snapped his tongue. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>Everyone walked to return to the house, but Sonic turned because something caught his attention, a food cart of chilidogs not far from them was making sales, the blue hedgehog looked at Tom with tender eyes.</p>
<p>"Heh, I was hoping you wouldn't realize that."</p>
<p>Sonic pulled Tom's T-shirt several times. "Don't be cruel, Donut Lord. I want one for the way home, I've been a good boy, please!"</p>
<p>"Don't do that, I'm M, I don't need my L T-shirts to become XL." Tom took money out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Here you go, to eat on the road 'walking'."</p>
<p>"Thanks!"</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog went running to buy a chilidog, the gentleman sold him one kindly, he took the street food with both hands and went to Tom and Maddie, unexpectedly, he saw a girl's kite fly off and the girl was behind it, He left his food on an empty table and ran after the toy.</p>
<p>He caught the comet with his speed and returned it to the girl. "Here's your kite, you can roll it up on your wrist so it won't run away again." He told the girl.</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me with my kite, Sonic." Said the girl and ran with the other people.</p>
<p>Again, the anthropomorphic hedgehog went to take his chilidog from where he had left it and when he looked at the table he realized it was gone, he looked everywhere and did not find it.</p>
<p>A 13-year-old rebellious-looking pre-teen (almost the same age as Sonic) was leaning against a tree stem and bit a chilidog, Sonic went to the boy to confront him.</p>
<p>"Hey, that chilidog is mine!"</p>
<p>The boy didn't seem to give importance to Sonic. "And what? I found it on a table."</p>
<p>"Yes! because I had left him to help a girl! Give it back ple-"</p>
<p>"Get lost! You want?" The boy interrupted the blue hedgehog, began walking in another direction, Sonic followed him and stood in front of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Away, under a tree, the Wachowskis were waiting for Sonic.</p>
<p>"Where's that blue devil?" Tom said looking for Sonic with his eyes.</p>
<p>"Maybe he's distracted by something." The vet said, Ozzy was starting to get restless and squeal. "Calm down, Ozzy, what's going on?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You don't want to mess with me."</p>
<p>"But I do! Thanks to you and your stupid things from another world, when you broke the power supply, I lost my online game that was for money!" The boy pushed the blue hedgehog across the chest.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! It wasn't for purpose, I don't even know you and you don't even know me so give me back my chilidog!" Sonic replied losing his temper.</p>
<p>The boy looked at the hedgehog, the next act, he threw the chilidog to the floor and crushed it with his foot making it porridge. "There you go."</p>
<p>Sonic watched the scene sadly. "No." His animus had changed for the worse. "I spent Donut's- Tom's money in vain."</p>
<p>"Tom?" Wondered the boy and laughed wickedly. "You're that blue vermin that Officer Wachowski picked up at his house, aren't you?" The boy started provoking Sonic.</p>
<p>"What you care!" He answered angrily.</p>
<p>"Don't you know you're a burden to the officer?" The boy continued with the provocation. "You're an expense, a burden."</p>
<p>The fur of the blue hedgehog began to electrify, he held his head with both hands. "No, of course not!"</p>
<p>The boy saw the blue sparks glow from the hedgehog's body. "What- Thanks to these things, you threat to the officer and the whole town!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, shut up!" Sonic's eyes, quills and all fur began to glow brightly, the sparks intensified causing him to tremble.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, the officer just pity you, get out of here!"</p>
<p>That last comment caused a thunder-like explosion produced by Sonic, the boy took a step back without understanding what was happening. "I told you not to mess with me!" The blue hedgehog clenched his fist tightly, he would have hit that boy in the face, but both the Wachowski and Longclaw had taught him that problems were not solved by violence. Still, the blue hedgehog's uncontrolled electrical state could not be mollified.</p>
<p>Tom and Maddie rushed to the scene, Ozzy wanted to go licking the hedgehog, but Maddie stopped him by the leash. "Ozzy no!"</p>
<p>"Sonic! Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen!" Tom tried to approach him slowly.</p>
<p>Sonic saw in the distance, people were watching him, he took two steps back. "Don't you dare touch me!" Screamed. "Can't you see I'm dangerous!?"</p>
<p>"No, cutie..." said Maddie holding Ozzy by the leash.</p>
<p>"Sonic, listen to me…"</p>
<p>The sparks lit up as if they were about to explode, Tom realized that the hedgehog's luminous blue eyes were filling with tears. "I didn't behave well today."</p>
<p>With that said, Sonic ran out in an energy explosion, a strong stream of air produced by the acceleration of him hit the entire park causing Tom and Maddie to cover their faces.</p>
<p>When it all happened, the park lights returned to normal and people returned to their activities, Tom observed the scene breathing agitated, watched as a chilidog was crushed on the ground next to the rebellious boy of 13 years that by the way his footwear was also stained with the same chilidog. "What- What did you do?"</p>
<p>The boy didn't answer the question and ran out of the place until he was never seen again.</p>
<p>Ozzy stared at where Sonic went and squealed. "We could never reach him... right?" The vet asked her husband.</p>
<p>"No, -sigh- the mother bag didn't work."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a obtrusive boy! : /</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Come back to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night in the town of Green Hills was like any other, clear skies, quiet streets and the essential services were working properly.</p><p>While the night of the town was quiet, it was not the same in a particular house. In the home of a respected sheriff and a beloved veterinarian, the air of the house was desolate. The vet was in the kitchen separating the food scraps to store them in the refrigerator, a few minutes ago the couple had finished dinner, but the sheriff didn't eat anything as he didn't feel hungry.</p><p>He was sitting on the couch with his cell phone in his hand and his golden retriever was resting on his lap, the television was not on, so the silence reigned in the house.</p><p>His wife wiped her hands with a rag and went to sit next to her husband, she lay her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"It still can't see that little blue devil." Maddie stroked her husband's free hand. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."</p><p>"I'm not worried."</p><p>"How inconsiderate of you." She said in a mocking tone.</p><p>"Well, 'worried', of course I'm worried, but more than anything I'm upset, I've always been annoyed by people, you know, 'perverse'."</p><p>"You mean a 13-year-old boy who's in the middle of adolescence?"</p><p>Tom put his cell phone aside. "That 13-year-old organizes online video game bets in exchange for money, he's already received several wake-up calls."</p><p>"Well, he's a potential tyrant." She said. "Children can be very hurtful."</p><p>"I hate them." Tom lay his head on the back of the couch. "Not the boy, though I'm angry at him for what he did to Sonic. I mean all those abusive people, Robotnik, that kid... even your sister."</p><p>Maddie rolled her eyes for the last comment. "You're very protective of people. I've always liked that about you."</p><p>Tom looked at his wife and smiled a little, but then changed his expression to serious again. "Love ... when I was in elementary school, there was a 'nerd' boy ..." Tom made quotation marks with his fingers. "He stuttered and used a magnifying glass, I don't understand why, but a group of abusive children always went overboard with him, destroying his things, stealing his money and beating him up. One afternoon, that miserable group of violent children came up not to hit him, but to corner him and shout hurtful things at him. I was passing by and saw that the boy was crying inconsolably. Out of nowhere, I felt so angry, but so angry that the moment one of them turned around, I smashed his septum with a punch, making his nose bleed. From that day on, the episodes of abuse decreased until they disappeared. " He stared at the turned off television. "I think I am concerned about people who need help."</p><p>Maddie smiled. "From there you realized you wanted to be a great cop?"</p><p>"Yes. For that, and for my father's pressure. But that's another story." Tom stroked a lock of his wife's hair. "What should I do now?" I failed to protect Sonic when he needed me most."</p><p>"Don't say stupid things, love, Sonic thanked you for saving his life. You're a great figure to him." Maddie kissed Tom and got up off the couch. "Do you want me to come with you and watch if he comes?"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to bother you..." Tom stroked Ozzy and he made a sad whining. "All right, I'll go take out the trash and take a look in case I see any trace of it."</p><p>"I'll go to tidy up his bed, that child never makes his bed."</p><p>Maddie went up to Sonic's room to sort his things, Ozzy went after her.</p><p>Tom took care of collecting the trash bags from the house to dispose them in the outer trash cans. He left his house with the bags of waste and deposited them in the respective silver boats, instead of automatically entering the house, he stared at the night.</p><p>There wasn't much to note, the sky was clear, the moon was in a waning quarter, there was no fog, and only a slight wind ran.</p><p>He walked around the perimeter of his house to his shed, it's funny how that shed was where he met Sonic, but Sonic didn't met him because he already knew him. His first encounter was not the best of all (frightened Tom shot a tranquilizer dart in Sonic's leg), he smiled something embarrassed when he remembered that event, it's a memory of his life he'll never forget: He pointed his flashlight and a dart gun at a relatively short, blue, green-eyed bulging being that came from who knows where and was holding a golden ring.</p><p>Although he was not sure what struck him most that day at that moment, if a being clearly alien to this planet trying to interact with it or a common golden ring, like any ring, becoming a portal to another point of the world. At first he thought it was a hallucination of his because the level of adrenaline he had in his body, but then he realized that it was all real when that blue creature fell semi-unconscious to the ground and a bag that he was carrying passed through the portal falling into the Transamerica Pyramid.</p><p>However, at no time did Tom analyze Sonic's attitude when they met, he invaded his house (yes), he asked for his help (yes) and he got him into trouble (in serious trouble), but on the other hand, the blue hedgehog never attacked him (not even being frightened), in more, when he barely woke up from his unconsciousness caused by a gunshot, he begged him for help from the same person who shot him in the leg and even caught him in a cage, that little Alien had the resilience to forget what the sheriff had done to him, to ask for his cooperation and to relate to Tom as he always wanted.</p><p>Tom sighed and headed home again, stopped at the front door as he heard a few steps behind him, he walked to the sound to check if was Sonic and his illusion fell to the floor when he realized they were those invading raccoons who always rummaged through his garbage.</p><p>"-chug- You again? You don't even wait for me to leave!" Tom chased away the raccoons with a branch, the so-named animals ran out into the woods. He took a boulder that was out there and settled it on top of the trash cans so the raccoons wouldn't open them again. "There."</p><p>Finally, Tom entered the house, locking the door, and looked around the interior of his house, the atmosphere was disturbingly calm, it made him remember when he lived only with his wife and dog. Obviously he always enjoyed them and vice versa, but those days seemed very monotonous to him, that is why he wanted to move to San Francisco. However, with Sonic's arrival at his house, all those thoughts were kicked out of his mind, he had never thought about how that blue hedgehog had changed his life, taught him to value little things and made his house, a home now, a home where silence no longer reigned, but the noise of those occurrences of a certain hedgehog.</p><p>"Do you think we could insert a chip into Sonic? Just sayin', It would be easier for when these things happen. " Tom watched his wife who was sleeping on the sofa sitting, laying her head at the head of it, Ozzy was by her side trying to sleep. "I'm sorry love, you're certainly exhausted." He slid his hand under his wife's back and with the help of his other arm, carried her in his arms without waking her. He knew his wife was tired and sensitive, so he took her to their room so she could sleep comfortably as she deserved.</p><p>He watched his wife sleep and also observed his place in bed, he had to sleep to be rested tomorrow, that was sure, but he felt that he should not, it mean, he could not go to sleep with a certain blue hedgehog gone, it was night and there was no sign of him.</p><p>There was no way he could sleep.</p><p>It was 2 a.m., Maddie was sleeping until she heard some noises in her room, drowsy, she opened her eyes and visualized her husband leaving the shower apparently getting ready to go to work. She didn't know what time it was, much less knew what she was doing in her bed, if the last thing she remembered was being on the sofa looking out the window with Ozzy</p><p>"Love? What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, beautiful, I'm just putting on my police skin."</p><p>Maddie watched the clock. "At 2:13 in the morning?"</p><p>"Well... I couldn't lie down to sleep, so I'm going to take the shift earlier. Wade will be glad to see me when he arrives."</p><p>"Do you want me to get up too?"</p><p>The sheriff approached his wife and stroked her hair. "Of course not, you have to rest to work tomorrow, I mean, today."</p><p>Maddie smiled fondly at him, then observed the bed and her pillow. "How did I get here? Did I teleport?"</p><p>"You deserve many privileges. Don't think that a certain blue hedgehog is the only one that can be loaded to his room." Tom smiled gracefully and kissed her on the cheek. " If only tonight I would've tucked him in." He thought.</p><p>"Hey, prince charming, you forgot to set my alarm." She said smiling.</p><p>"Ah!, the service does not include alarm settings."</p><p>Although distressed by the moment they were passing, they both laughed to release some tension. Tom and Maddie, while married, are also a team that supports and helps each other.</p><p>The sheriff finished preparing and from the door frame he looked at his wife who was about to go back to sleep.</p><p>"I'll let you know if I have news... love you."</p><p>"Love you too, take care."</p><p>"I will"</p><hr/><p>South Island is a huge island in the middle of ocean of Mobius, the island contains hundreds of locations and zones with vast vegetation, different ruins/buildings of different civilizations that have inhabited it throughout history.</p><p>Even so, the civilizations that inhabited and/or inhabit South Island are only a handful of people distributed throughout the island, there are only a few metropolises where there is more concentration of people.</p><p>As expected, there are also people living in the middle of the forest away from the rest of civilization, mostly to hide and this was the case of a majestic bird that lived in a humble and affluent hut with a little blue hedgehog, which was not precisely her offspring, but raised him as such.</p><p>That little blue hedgehog was an orphan, born with the ability to run at high speeds without getting tired, apart from also possessing impressive acrobatic and flexible abilities. Because of this, any ambitious who knew his power, would want to take it away in any way possible, especially a clan of echidnas that was linked to the cult of Chaos, the god of destruction.</p><p>The majestic bird known as "Longclaw" has always warned the little hedgehog not to be out there alone exposing his power. Like any hyperactive child, he ignored them, and often ran away when he had the opportunity to meet places and zones.</p><p>And so it was one day, Longclaw was gone to bring supplies for his livelihoods, told little Sonic not to go anywhere, but apparently he had other plans. The little boy left his house to go to a hamlet that was a little far from his home, but he with his speed arrived in two seconds. As he ran to the village he collected rings that floated around the island and made an ancient sound when he absorbed them with his body1.</p><p>The little hedgehog enjoyed a beautiful life, but sometimes he felt the need to contact someone, even though Longclaw was a great maternal figure and would always be for him in everything he needed, Sonic wanted to contact children of his age, so he was willing to chat with some children who were playing in the garden of the hamlet.</p><p>It was not strange that Sonic was blue since in Mobius, people were of different species and of different colors, only that Sonic did not want them to see him as he is so as not to risk being chased.</p><p>"I'm going to talk to those kids, but what if they notice anything?" Thought the little one out loud, he was hiding behind some bushes, walking in a circle as he spoke. "I'll go, they don't look bad. But, Longclaw told me not to see anyone, but if I don't show at any time, my power won't notice. But what if they know my name? that would be pretty bad, ah I know! I'm going to changeeeeeeeeeeee-"</p><p>The little hedgehog went a false step and rolled downhill, fell on a puddle of mud, he was not hurt at all, as a result it was completely muddy, then he saw a puddle of water and went to rinse, unexpectedly, he saw himself in the crystal clear water and realized that he looked nothing like himself, his blue quills were covered with mud causing his fur to change from blue to brown, by this it occurred to him to disguise himself a little to hide his own characteristics.</p><p>From a thicket came a brown hedgehog, with a necklace of red berries, his quills were tangled with a plant of purple and white flowers (Lonicera alpigena) and his eyes were covered with green leaves to disguise the color of his irises.</p><p>He walked to the garden and a boomerang fell in front of his feet, lifted it off the ground and gave it to a reddish-brown little wolf.</p><p>"Here, this is yours." Told the hedgehog to the little wolf.</p><p>"Thank you." The little wolf observed the hedgehog. "Hey, you're not from around here, are you? I've never seen you before."</p><p>"Ehhh... yes I am, only uhhh, I live in my house and well... I never go outside." The little hedgehog answered by stuttering throughout the sentence.</p><p>"Oh I see. What's your name?"</p><p>Sonic had to think of any name that came to his mind. "Ahh... my name is, it's... Needlemouse!"</p><p>"Needlemouse? What a strange name, mine is Nihonium."</p><p>"Nio what?"</p><p>"Okay!, then let's play before you get back."</p><p>That's what the little wolf told Sonic, next act, he took him running hand in hand with the others. All the time Sonic was playing with the children of the hamlet, he played on the swings, on the seesaw, he jumped the rope with the children, etc. It was remarkable how all the children (Sonic included) were happy as they laughed, sang and some danced with pure energy. At such a time, a person called the children to offer them warm bread, the children ran out in search of the bread, but Sonic remained hidden behind a sunflower. The children met again and began to chat, some of their intentions were revealed.</p><p>"Do you want some?" Asked a green little hawk to the hedgehog.</p><p>"Well, thank you." Sonic extended his hand to take the bread, but the little hawk snatched it from him and ate it in one bite. "Hey!"</p><p>"You're too slow." The hawk answered.</p><p>Those words made Sonic annoy, he could prove the opposite, however, he had to keep his ability hidden. A little monkey approached him. "Who's your mom?" Asked.</p><p>"She's an owl and she's very kind to me." Sonic said happily when talking about his caretaker without giving much information.</p><p>"Owl? Did you say owl?" She can never be your mom." Said the same little monkey.</p><p>"Of course she is!" Sonic fought back.</p><p>"Owls have owls, hedgehogs have hedgehogs, that's why your mom can't be an owl." A wombat girl said.</p><p>"Hey!" The little wolf caught the eye. "Leave him!, I'm sure it's his mom, maybe his father is a hedgehog."</p><p>"Or maybe it's an echidna."</p><p>The kids began to laugh at the situation, although, rather, they started laughing at Sonic, he hugged himself with crystalline eyes, turned to the wombat girl and threw his bread to the ground. "She's my caretaker and bakes bread much better than this!" The children were silent at such a scene, suddenly a scream was heard atop the tree, he turned to look and saw a small raccoon hanging from the branch of the tree, he was very close to let go and fall to the hard ground.</p><p>"Oh no! It's Neon and he climbed the tree again!" The little wolf exclaimed.</p><p>"He's going to fall!" Said scared the same girl who Sonic threw her bread.</p><p>The child hanging from the tree swayed from one side to the other, was hanging from a branch from his clothes, made a false move and eventually fell. The children looked scared, that's when the ´brown´ hedgehog ran everywhere leaving lightning and blue lights all over the garden, he also produced wind from running so fast, he put together a leaf mattress and the child who fell from the tree landed safely on the leaf mattress.</p><p>When Sonic stopped running, he staggered on one foot until he finally fell on his back causing a barrel of water to fall on him, as a final result: his entire disguise faded with the water and now his blue quills, his fur of the same color and his green irises were exposed. The children who were previously scared, now were terrified,they saw the entire Sonic performance and were confused by his ´powerful´.</p><p>"Did everyone see that? He made some blue streaks!" The girl screamed.</p><p>"Is is is..." Stuttered the little monkey trembling with fear. "He's got green eyes."</p><p>"Run everybody, it's Chaos!" The little hawk screamed.</p><p>All the children came out garden screaming, Sonic tried to calm them down, but they didn't listen to him, as the children screamed in herd, they made the adults realize that something bad was going on, the little blue hedgehog saw the adults coming to investigate, so before they saw him, he ran out into the same bushes where he had come from. Before he disappeared, the little wolf extended his hands towards him. "Hey, wait!"</p><p>Sonic ignored it and left anyway, forgot that behind the bush there was a hill downhill and inadvertently fell rolling again over the hill and landed on the puddle of water, he observed with shaky breathing that the bush did not move, therefore, he ran away again not to be discovered. He ran, ran and ran, away from there.</p><p>A majestic bird roamed the skies of the Green Hill Zone, scanning the landscape with its astonishing bird view. She hit the target when he found a blue hedgehog sitting on a block of ice next to a sunflower looking at his reflection in the water, the bird landed next to the sad little hedgehog.</p><p>"So here you are, you had me worried, Sonic." Longclaw said, but the little hedgehog didn't answer anything. "Are you all right? I watched as a hamlet miles away from here is altered because apparently something strange happened." She looked at her reflection in the water. "Do you know anything about that?"</p><p>The little hedgehog answered with a broken voice, as if he were about to cry. "I just wanted to play with the kids. I didn't do anything bad I swear, I saved a kid from a tree!"</p><p>Longclaw understood the situation and stroked Sonic with his wing. "Your intentions are good, sweetie, but you must understand that people can be frightened of your powers or worse, they can hurt you to take advantage of it."</p><p>"It's so unfair." Sonic said sounding defeated. "And those villagers were also unfair, they made fun of me, I just wanted to make friends!" The angry little hedgehog kicked a rock into the water.</p><p>She looked at the scene and made quiet. "I'll be your friend." Longclaw said.</p><p>Sonic approached her and rested both hands on her plumage. "But you're my caretaker, Longclaw, you're like my mom."</p><p>Longclaw lifted Sonic with her wing and laid it on her chest. "That's the special and unique thing about our relationship, Sonic, I can be your caretaker, I can be your mom and I can be your friend."</p><p>"You never got scared of me?"</p><p>"Of course not, sweetie, I love you very much and I am fascinated by your power." The bird affectionately scrubbed her head with Sonic's. "You're the only thing I have in this life, and I understand how lonely you feel sometimes." She whispered.</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"How about we one day adopt a chao, sweetie?" She asked.</p><p>"Really? Yes!" Sonic said excitedly "A chao to take care of him, to play, to teach him things and he could even be my partner!"</p><p>"Aha." Longclaw accommodated Sonic in her golden breastplate. "So, are we going home to make the spicy tomato soup you love?"</p><p>"Yes! Thank you Longclaw, I love you so much!"</p><p>The little hedgehog held on her caretaker's breastplate, she stirred his quills with her beak in love and flew out into her warm hut to continue taking care of that little hedgehog that had stolen her heart from the first time she saw him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1: The legendary sound of Sonic rings✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>